Gentle & Fierce, What a Combo!
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Healer&PlusUltraFem!Izuku! Not all Quirks manifest early, sometimes they manifest much later. But what will happen when dear Izuku manifests her quirk at thirteen, the help of a dear bunny-haired man, and her analyzing skills. Villains beware.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Helping Hands**

* * *

_Not all people are born great...but everyone has the potential to be great._

The sun was setting over the horizon, painting the sky and all the surroundings underneath it in an orange glow and Izuku knew she had to go home now.

Izuku Midoriya, a thirteen-year-old girl standing at 5'5", her dark green hair was curly and stopped at the middle of her back, which was pulled up into a ponytail. Her eyes were just as green as her hair with freckles on her cheeks. Her skin was fair with her skinny frame, in her usual junior high uniform with long black socks and her favorite clunky red sneakers.

She had been out long enough, walking off the troubles her day always brought her. Days at school were tiring, as usual, people not giving two quips about her due to her not obtaining a quirk. Avoiding her as if she had some horrible disease and any friendly contact would make it rub off on them.

Katsuki Bakugo, affectionately nicknamed Kacchan was one of the few who bullied her relentlessly, calling for her to give up her dream, the teachers were of no help either and the thought of her situation just made her slightly depressed.

She just clutched the straps of her back tight in her grip as she shook her head clear of all those negative thoughts.

'They don't know anything, there are many ways a person can be a hero. Quirk or no quirk.'

She then made to go home, but as she passed by an alleyway, she stopped and felt every muscle in her body grow tense as goosebumps blossomed across her skin as her nose caught the salty scent of blood.

Izuku covered her mouth as she silently made her way through the alley before she saw blood on the ground and the trail it made leading out of the alley on the other side of the street. She followed it only to find herself staring at what looked to be a man lying face down on the concrete, a small pool of his own blood surrounding him. She looked around to find nobody, no hero, no villain, nor civilian, only herself.

She called out to him, "Sir? Sir?"

No response. Not even a twitch to signify that he heard her.

Izuku bit into her lower lip as she made her way closer to him and whispered, "Pardon me."

She made her way up to him, gasping as she saw his clothes were all bloody and torn. Izuku then turned him around and swallowed the scream that threatened to tear its' way out of her throat. His face was scarred and covered in blood like someone tried to playfully peel off his skin through a set of different weapons. She could only wince in sympathy over what the poor man must have experienced while he was still conscious.

She then leaned down and heard the sound of him just barely breathing, allowing her to give a sigh of relief, 'He's alive. That's good, but I can't just leave him here.'

She looked around once again, once again finding no one before she switched her backpack to rest on her chest and took the man on her back and made to find a place so they could at least be under a little bit of light.

However, she could only take him a few meters before getting worn out.

Before she could collapse, she managed to find a bench under a streetlamp and set him down gently. Making sure his back was learning properly against the bench and took off her backpack, set it down beside him and fished out several rolls of bandages. She grew into the habit of keeping them on her person whenever Katsuki and the rest of her bullies grew a bit too forceful with their tactics and she didn't want her mom to notice.

She took out a handkerchief and grimace at the bloody mess of the poor man's face as she muttered, "Who could do such a terrible thing?"

Izuku made to clean his face as gently as she could, focusing on the least damaged parts first before making her way over to clean off the ones that looked the worse. As she turned to put the soiled handkerchief away she saw that the man had no open wounds, only now fading bruises and jagged scars.

'Maybe the blood he was lying in just made his scars worse?'

She shook her head, "No matter. We managed to get a bit away so hopefully whatever did this to him doesn't catch up to us."

Izuku then made to bandage as much of the wounds the man had across his limbs before covering him with her jacket so he wouldn't get too cold as the sky was quickly turning dark. A sigh left her lips as she took a seat beside him, she fished for her phone in her backpack before she spotted a taxi coming near them and managed to flag it down.

A man in a gruff tone, "For two?"

She clutched the arm of the unconscious man and nodded, "Yes! Can you please take us to the nearest hospital? I found him unconscious a bit away from here."

He stared at her for a moment before he got out and helped her get the man in the backseat, "Get in, kid. You shouldn't out at this hour, it's getting late."

"Yes. I'm sorry. I was just on my way home when this happened and I just couldn't leave him there."

He let the corner of his lips tug upwards, "The hospital isn't too far away from here. Just keep him upright."

She felt more of the tension for the situation she found herself in melt away when she could hear the man give a light groan as the taxi made their way towards the hospital in a rather tense, but peaceful silence.

* * *

[Hospital]

Once they arrived, Izuku said, "Thank you, sir."

He waved off her thank you, "No problem."

She opened the door and made to take the man out with her only for the driver to shut off the car and help her get him through the emergency entrance.

Several nurses sprung into action, getting a bed for him to rest on and several others checking on Izuku due to the fact that she was covered in blood.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" One of them said

"Yes! The blood isn't mine. It was his. Will he be okay?"

A nurse just gave her a simple smile, "He is in capable hands, why don't you take a seat over there to relax. I'll bring you a cup of water."

Izuku nodded but stopped herself and turned towards the driver and said, "Thank you for helping me."

"Not a problem, kid."

"But before you go, how much for the taxi fare?"

He chuckled, "Consider it on the house."

"B-but-"

He just raised a finger to his lips as the universal symbol of silence, "Consider it a reward for a good deed that you did today."

"O-okay. Thank you so much, sir."

He then waved her goodbye as he made to complete his nightly rounds as Izuku took a seat and made to fish for her phone that found its' way to the bottom of her backpack. Her phone had twenty missed calls and multiple frantic text messages.

Then the phone went off and she quickly accepted it and heard Inko was blubbering on the other line, "I-Izu~"

"Mom, please calm down. I'm alright!"

"W-where were you? I-I-"

"Please don't freak out! I'm not hurt or anything. I'm just at the hospital, but I'm not hurt! Really!"

Multiple sniffles were heard on the other line as Inko tried to get her breathing under control, "Okay...but, why?"

"I was on way back from a walk before I felt something was wrong. I-I went to go check it out to find a guy older than me, lying face down in a pool of his own blood. I couldn't just leave him there and there was no hero close by and it was getting dark. But, I made sure I was easily seen by being under a light and I was able to flag down a taxi."

Inko could only give a weary sigh, "What you did was very dangerous, Izuku."

"I know..."

"But, you did the right thing. I'm proud of you."

Izuku bit her lower lip, "T-thank you, mom."

"Now, you told me that you are in a hospital right?"

"Yeah, it's called Hosu General Hospital."

"I will be there immediately. Just be safe, Izuku."

"I will, I'm sorry for making you worry so much mom."

"I know, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too..."

She then cut the call and looked up to find the nurse from before waiting, making her squeak, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you wait too long?"

The older woman waved her off, "No, no, dear. You were calming your mother's worries. I wouldn't have minded. Here's your water."

Izuku took it, "Thank you."

The nurse took a seat beside her as she finished her water before she turned towards the nurse, "How is he?"

She took in a deep breath, "The young man you brought is still unconscious and he will be under observation. When your mom comes we will allow you to see him."

She nodded in thanks as they waited in peace before Inko rushed in and embraced her into a tight hug before pecking her on the forehead.

"My baby, I'm so glad you're safe."

Izuku gave her a hug back, the familiar perfume she wore just made her smile before a doctor coughed into his hand, getting their attention.

"My apologies, but you were the one who brought in that young man, correct?"

Izuku nodded, "Yes."

"Please follow me."

Inko, Izuku, the nurse and the doctor made their way to Room 312, where through the window Izuku saw that the young man she saved looked better out of his bloody clothes and after getting a bath. He had snow-white hair and looked a bit older than her, around 16-17 years old. He was wrapped in bandages, he was strong-looking but malnourished.

The doctor smiled at her, "What's your name, miss?"

"Izuku Midoriya, sir."

"Can you please explain where you found this young man?"

"I was heading back home from my walk after school. I smelled something that was off and I went to check it out. I know I should have called the police first, but I just moved of my own accord and I found him lying facedown in a pool of his own blood."

"What else, dear? Take your time."

"I tried to call out to him at first, but he didn't respond. So I turned him over and his face was covered in blood and it looked like someone forced his head into a meat grinder. I couldn't believe it, but I had to get him to safety. I couldn't carry him very far so I just took him a bit away from where I found him and placed him on a bench and bandaged him as much as I could. I made to wipe off most of the blood off his face to asset the damage, but I couldn't find anything that looked too serious. It must have been all the blood that made his injuries seem worse than what I first saw."

The doctor and nurse glanced at each other before the nurse asked, "Um, Izuku, do you have a quirk?"

Izuku deflated a bit, "No. No, I don't. I've been diagnosed as quirkless since I was four."

The nurse lowered her head, "I see...My apologies."

She nodded, "It's fine, I'm used to it. But, will he be okay?"

The doctor just smiled, "He will be fine. He will probably wake up after a few days of rest, but you were very brave to save this young man in danger."

She flushed as she nodded as Inko squeezed her from behind.

"Can we visit him when he wakes up?"

"Of course. Come back on Thursday and you will be allowed to visit him if he is awake by then."

"Thank you, have a good night."

After waving both the nurse and doctor goodbye, the pair went home, after eating and completing her homework. She took a shower and tried to go sleep, but she was still a bit high over the good deed she performed.

Soon, the high faded enough to the point that she could fall asleep, 'I hope that guy wakes up happy and healthy.'

* * *

[September 10th]

Izuku woke up with a yawn as she made her way out of bed, scratching her head as she made to take a shower and brush her teeth. After that, she got dressed and pulled her hair into a ponytail and made her way into the kitchen to find her mother cooking.

"Good morning, Izuku."

"Good morning, mom."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, I made sure to pack them after I finished my homework yesterday."

"Good," She said as she turned off the stove.

After grabbing a plate, the two had breakfast before Izuku kissed her mom on the cheek and made to leave with a wave and simple goodbye. The walk to school was the same as always, although this time she decided to treat herself by buying a snack that she could eat for lunch later.

As she made her way into the school building and her homeroom, she decided to relax as she waited for the day to start. However, she found herself subconsciously going through the motions of school. The semi-loud whispers of people talking behind her back always cut through the dull rumble of conservations that constantly filled the school's hallways.

But she already found herself numb to such talk, having been subjected to it for years, but it didn't make her heart hurt like before.

'Probably just my good mood.'

She then yawned and made her way to lunch as she ate on the school rooftop, away from most of the school populace looking up at the sky, chewing on her snack that she bought. However, as she pulled out her hero analysis book, she was startled by an explosion that made her stand at attention. Her entire body tensed as a choked squeak spat out of her throat as she looked around like a startled cat only to find the source of what caused it.

"Kacchan?" She coughed

His amused look was quickly replaced with an annoyed one, "Don't call me that you damned nerd."

She stepped back and clutched her notebook, "R-right, sorry."

He stared at her for a moment before he snorted and left without a second glance. She could only sigh when she was sure he was gone.

"Why? Why does he always do that?"

She sighed as she slumped back down and put away her snack to finish it later as she focused on her sketching, not noticing that Bakugo was still there, watching her from the shadows.

Soon, she had to go back to class and made her way to her next class, going through the motions like normal until school was over. She slowly put away her supplies, her mind still a bit in the clouds. Once she finished, she put on her backpack and made her way out of the classroom and make her way home holding back a yawn that threatened to spill out of her mouth.

'Looks like I need more sleep tonight.'

She decided to skip her daily walk, quickly stepping into her apartment, surprising her mother, who just finished washing her hands, "You came home early today."

"I felt it would be best. I'm still a bit tired from yesterday."

She smiled, "Right, well, you gave me quite a scare."

"Sorry."

She shook her head, "Doesn't matter. I'm just happy that you are safe. Just try your best to send me a message or call to still my worries, please."

"Of course."

Izuku made her way to her bedroom and stripped off her uniform and got changed into more comfortable clothes and decided to kill time with sketching random ideas that came into her head.

Then her mind wandered back when she was around five or six and she dressed a zombie bunny with all the make-up and fake stitches. She just started on the outline when Inko made her way towards her, "Izuku, dinner is ready."

"Alright, coming," She smiled as she placed the sketchbook on the living room table and joined her mother.

The dinner was peaceful and quiet, then after washing up, Izuku went back to sketching before falling asleep halfway through her sketching. When Inko went to check on her, she smiled at seeing her sleeping form before fixing her position to a much more comfortable position. Then she removed the sketchbook and pencil from the bed and placed it on the bedside table.

She pecked her daughter on the forehead before turning in herself, "Goodnight, Izuku."

* * *

[September 11th]

Izuku woke up with a yawn before she got out her bed and looked at her bedside table, seeing her sketchbook open to where she left it before she shut it and stuffed it into her backpack.

After that, she made her way through her morning routine and got dressed in her uniform and made breakfast for both herself and her mother.

Inko smiled, "Oh, you already finished, Izuku."

"Yeah, enjoy it. I need to get going."

"Okay, have a good day."

"You too, mom."

After making her way to school, she made her way through the school day with ease, her head still held a bit up high from the other day. Which each class, she made her way through the teacher's lectures, a bit distracted but not enough to be noticed.

Once it was lunchtime, she packed up her stuff and made her way down the hall only to be bumped into her usual group of bullies. The leader of said group bumping or rather shoving into her with a condensing oops.

Izuku kept her mouth shut, she knew better than to respond as it would lead to her missing her lunchtime. As she made her way to the rooftop, she ate and made to finish her sketch, before she pulled out her hero analysis notebook and decided to add more details to her page dedicated to Kamui Woods. After refining her sketch of him, she was about to start on Mt. Lady before she needed to go back to her next class.

At the end of the day, Katsuki gave her a single look before leaving with a hard slam of the door. She sighed before she packed up her stuff and made her way home. After dinner and watching some TV, she did her homework before turning in and made a promise to herself that she would walk tomorrow.

* * *

[September 12th]

Izuku woke up with a stretch as she jumped out of bed to perform her usual morning routine and after that, she made to eat breakfast.

Inko came down in the middle of her eating and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning, mom."

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Can we have soba?"

"I don't see why not. Are you going to walk today?"

"Maybe, but it won't be too long. Possibly just a good ten to fifteen-minute walk."

"Well, if you are just let me know through a message."

"I will and I will be careful, I promise."

Inko gave her a crushing hug before she made to leave with a wave and a smile.

Izuku fast-walked to school and quickly entered her homeroom and allowed her mind to wander.

It settled on the young man that laid still in his hospital bed.

'I hope he's okay. Hopefully, he wakes up soon. Does he have a family and friends? Do they even know he's missing? It has been two days since he's been there, he's probably resting all he can. I hope I can see him soon.'

"Ms. Midoriya!" The teacher snapped

"Yes!" She squeaked, sitting up straight

The teacher glared at her with annoyance, "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"N-no, sir."

"Well, I hope you can keep your head out of the clouds for the rest of my class."

She wanted to slide down in her seat, "I'm sorry, sir."

Her classmates chuckled at her misfortune before they turned their attention back to the lecture.

Katsuki's glare was boring into the back of her skull, he knew something was up with Izuku, well more than her obsession with heroes.

'What's distracting her?'

Then the class was over and she made her way through the rest of her classes and lunch in relative peace, although her mind was still a bit away from reality. When the school day was finally over and after everyone left, leaving only her and Katsuki.

He activated his quirk with a loud bang, making her squeak as he stood before her, towering over her by several inches, "What's wrong with you, nerd?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing. Trust me!"

He stared at her for a moment before he sighed, "Of course, it was nothing. Damn nerd."

She looked down, "Sorry..."

He snapped, "Don't apologize, dammit!"

She squeaked before she sucked in her lips to stop herself from apologizing as she kept her head down.

He looked at her for a moment longer before he made his way out of the room and slammed the door shut.

She sighed as she took a moment to let her heart calm down.

'Why does he always do that?'

She fished out her phone from her backpack and sent a text to her mom, 'Hey mom. I'm going to go on my walk. I'll be home soon.'

As she exited her classroom and then the school entirely, she got a message back, 'Okay, sweetheart. See you soon.'

With each step, she allowed herself to clear her head of all cluttering thoughts before it was time to go home and she listened to her mother's day as they ate dinner before she got changed and went to bed, sleep coming to her rather easily.

* * *

[September 13th]

Izuku woke up and made her way through her morning routine before she made her way to school, in another light mood. Which sent people into a low discussion over Izuku's weird mood over the last few days which has been nothing but pleasant and spacy. Her bullies bumping into her or talking behind her back didn't make her lower her head like usual. Katsuki's annoyance could be felt through the air over Izuku's change and he wanted to know what caused it.

The school day continued like always and all too soon it was over, Izuku was packing up her items as her mind was wondering who should she start with when she broke in her new journal for her Hero Analysis.

As she still had her head in the clouds, lightly muttering under her breath, her usual group of bullies made to confront her about her weird behavior while Katsuki was observing the scene from the back of the classroom, before she got a phone call which startled her out of her light muttering fit.

She fished out her phone and saw it was her mom calling after she accepted it. The one-sided overheard conversation goes as follows:

**_Hello, mom._**

She then stiffened,**_ He woke up a couple of hours ago? Really?_**

_**Yes, of course.**_

**_You're outside? Yeah. Okay._**

**_Okay, I'm coming._**

**_Yeah. Got it._**

**_Love you too._**

Izuku finished packing up her items and rushed passed the group of girls, who started to gossip, while Katsuki felt his mind spin with multiple ideas, 'He? Who the fuck is he?'

She rushed out of the school and met her mom as she got in the care and they made their way to the hospital. Under ten minutes, they stood in front of Room 312 with the nurse leading them.

He knocked, "You have two visitors."

"Tell them to come in, please."

The nurse opened the door with Inko holding her daughter's hand as they stepped inside, "Visiting hours are over in two hours, but you will have a ten-minute warning."

"Of course."

The nurse than nodded at their acceptance and left to give them the group their privacy.

The young man was wearing blue patient scrubs, he was looking out the window, but Izuku saw his snow-white hair was curly and when he turned around, his eyes were a deep bluish-lavender color. His skin was fair and he had a soft smile on his lips.

It was a stark contrast to his previous bloody state, she first saw him three days ago.

He softly called out, "Hello."

"Hello to you sir," Inko smiled

"Are you feeling better?" Izuku asked

He raised his hand, clenching and unclenching his fist, "A lot better. The doctor told me that a young girl saved me the other day, that must have been you."

She gave a hesitant nod, making him give her a beautiful smile, "Thank you. You have no idea how much I want to hug you right now."

Izuku blushed so much it nearly caused her face to steam, before she took in several deep breaths, "T-the doctors did good work. I'm glad you weren't as injured as I thought you were when I found you."

The smile slowly melted off his face, "But I was."

Slowly building tension began to mount inside the room as he looked away from her as Inko and Izuku glanced at each other as he spoke, "I was running away from a madman. That b-monster did nothing but toy with me for months, I just barely escaped him that night. I just ran as fast as I could and I just stopped when I could see the night sky for the first time before I collapsed. I thought I was going to die, but it was better than being that monster's plaything."

Inko looked sick, "That's horrible."

He let out a shudder as Izuku spoke, "But, you escaped them. You're safe now."

A small smile fluttered across his face, "Yeah. And it's all thanks to you."

"I just did what any normal person would do."

"But one thing confuses me, I know I shouldn't be even awake or even look the way that I do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that...madman nearly carved off my face when I escaped him that night. I lost a lot of blood but when I woke up they gave me a mirror, I had no traces of such marks. Only on my chest and back, but even those marks are faded to the point that they are barely noticeable."

'No way...'

Izuku stiffened, "So it wasn't just my mind playing tricks on me. When I was wiping most of the blood off your face, so I could check for damage, nothing was there. I thought it was the amount of blood you were lying in that made you look worse than you actually did."

He grinned, "Then I guess you did heal me that night."

The two women fainted, making him curse before he rushed to press the call button where a nurse came by called for several other nurses to take both Inko and Izuku into another room, where they woke twenty minutes later.

After apologizing repeatedly, they all laughed to break the ice before Izuku turned towards Inko and asked, "Could it be possible?"

She had no words, "I don't want you to get hurt like last time."

"Please?"

She held her stance for a moment before relenting and allowed a doctor to give her a check-up which took place over the course of forty-five minutes as Inko made small talk with the young man resting in his bed whose name is Junta Watanabe.

After the time passed, Izuku slowly stepped into the room as Inko softly asked, "Izuku?"

She gave her mother a grin that was so wide and bright that it could match the horizon at sunrise. She quickly rushed over and gave her a crushing hug as she showed her the paper, making Inko smile as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"You do have a quirk, Izuku."

"I guess I was a really late bloomer, I can't believe I have a quirk!"

Junta just smiled at the girl who looked as if she received the greatest gift on the planet and nothing could top it.

On the paper clutched tightly in her grip, the first sentence was written as such:

**Izuku Midoriya - Quirk: Restoration**

* * *

**Rewritten and added several parts - 7/29/2019 **

**Oh, I couldn't help myself. My mind is a fucking cesspool of ideas and damned if they aren't put into work and published. I fell in love with a healing quirk Izuku comic, the helpful nature mixed with the inner strength and willpower is something just makes me anxious for more stories like this. You can say her quirk is based on Orihime's healing power from Bleach but in a variety of different ways that will be explored later. Remember that all quirks mature through manipulation and time so she can be very OP, especially with a certain bunny-haired man's quirk added to it. Not that cannon Izuku isn't OP of course. Moving on, to the next chapter. After all, she's thirteen, she has all the time she needs to prepare for UA and nobody is going to stop her, not even dear Katsuki.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Analyzing My Worth**

* * *

[Room 312]

Junta grinned, "Congratulations, Izuku."

She gave him a beautiful smile, "Thank you, I'm just so happy, but I'm more relieved that you are okay and awake now."

"So am I, I can never thank you enough for saving me the other day."

Inko just rubbed her daughter's shoulder, "Is your family coming?"

"The police are coming tomorrow to take my statement and contact my family. I should meet them soon enough."

"I bet they can't wait to see you when they find out."

He gestured for her to come closer, which she did and he patted her on the head, minding her ponytail, "Hopefully. It's been so long."

She blushed as he removed his hand from her hair, before she could continue the conversation, a knock on the door rang out before a nurse poked her head in, "Visiting hours are over."

Inko nodded towards the nurse, "Yes, ma'am."

"Have a good night, Mr.-"

"Junta, call me Junta, please."

"Okay, Junta then."

He grinned as Inko smiled at him, "Take care and have a good night dear."

"You too, ma'am."

As they left the room, he slumped against the back of his bed before turning on his side and tried to get some sleep, hoping for a dreamless sleep, instead of nightmares of the time he was in his miserable hell.

'I'll make it up to her one day. That I promise.'

* * *

[With the Midoriya Family]

The pair of women made their leave from the hospital with relative ease as they got in their car to go home. Izuku was nearly squeaking in excitement, anxiously wiggling around in her seat in order to remove some of the energy that filled her body over her elation of having a quirk.

Inko could only smile over how cheery her daughter was acting from the corner of her eye.

'She's probably planning on diving into her spare notebooks.'

Soon after her single thought, she heard low muttering as Izuku started to flex her fingers as she was reviewing the day she saved Junta, how she managed to do it, with her new quick being related to her hands. The green-haired mother just smiled as she let her daughter be completely absorbed into her thoughts, she knew it was best to just let her be and let her enjoy the moment.

When they finally arrived and stepped into the safety of their apartment, Izuku made to change out of her clothes and take a hot bath while Inko made to prepare for dinner. After she finished, she waited for her daughter to join her at the table.

She leaned back in her seat, 'She won't rest until she picked apart everything her quirk had to offer. She was always like that, ever since she was little. The same with Hisashi.'

A scowl fell on her lips at the thought of her ex-husband, he escaped her mind for years, it was a wonder how he managed to spring up again in her thoughts. She pulled out her phone and flipped through her contacts and saw his number. As she stared at it, she recalled him abandoning both herself and their daughter due to her supposed lack of a quirk.

Inko knew how heartbroken Izuku was when she discovered that he left them, even at the young age of five, Izuku was far from stupid and knew the reason he left had to be related to her, despite him sending her a letter telling her that he did love her and that he had to go away on business. The love connecting him between the two of them was gone and it was just simply business and moral responsibility.

'But now that she's a late bloomer, would he come rushing back? Could I be happy with that? Would Izuku?'

After she stared at his number for a moment more before getting out of her contact list with a shake of her head, 'No. Not in this lifetime. It's better that he doesn't know. Izuku doesn't deserve that mess.'

Soon Izuku came down in one of many T-shirts and a pair of shorts, a grin still on her face. After saying thanks, they ate and talked about their day and once dinner was finished and the plates were cleaned Inko calmly told her, "I know you are ecstatic about your new quirk, Izuku. But I want you to go save your in-depth analysis for later, I want you to sleep at the end of the next two hours."

"Of course, mom."

"Good."

After kissing her cheek, Izuku made her way to her bedroom to complete her set of homework and once she finished and she jumped into her bed and made to get one of her spare notebooks before a knock on the door rang out.

"Come in, mom."

She stepped inside and handed her another notebook, "This can be used for your own quirk analysis. I got a different color considering they were out of your favorite type, but this should come in handy for distinguishing your own analysis from the others."

"Thank you, mom. I love you."

"I love you too... And please try not to stay up all night. You have all weekend to fiddle with your new quirk so you may do as you like after school tomorrow. Just try not to overdo it."

"Got it."

* * *

[September 14th]

Izuku woke up a very good mood as she recalled the amazing news she got yesterday and the paper that detailed the report of her quirk and what it could pertain too was still on her bedside table.

'It wasn't a dream. I have a quirk.'

She tossed off her blanket and made to take a shower, brush her teeth, and get dressed in her uniform before she practically skipped her way into the living room and she found a picture book open.

It was Inko, in a wedding dress. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with cream edges with slits on the sides that barely stopped above her knee. She was wearing a necklace with an emerald that rested below her collarbone. Her hair was pulled up and decorated with diamonds and emeralds.

"It's beautiful."

Then Inko came up behind her, "Good morning, Izuku."

"Good morning, mom."

"What are you looking at? Oh, that old thing."

Izuku sucked on her lower lip, "Yeah. It's a really beautiful dress, mom."

She just closed her eyes with a smile before she patted her daughter on the head as she reached over and closed the book.

"You need to go to school and remember, try not to overwork yourself, please."

"Alright, mom. I love you," She grinned as she made her way out the door.

"Love you, too," She softly commented with a wave.

Izuku made her way to school, snagging a bun on her way as she rushed into the classroom, silently sighing in relief that she was early by a couple of minutes and she made to sketch to pass the time.

At first, it was just random hero symbols, but then she worked her way into sketching her mother's wedding dress before it was snatched off her desk by one of her worst tormentors, Aiko.

A malicious coo rang out, "Oh, what do we have here? The quirkless loser sketching?"

"Give it back, please."

"And what are you going to do if, I don't?" She snarled

Izuku tried to grab it from her, but Aiko just tossed it to one of her lackeys and Izuku was forced to play the role of monkey in the middle to get it back only for Katsuki to catch it in mid-air and flipped through it only to stop on the page of the wedding dress.

"Deku...What's the dress for?" He quipped, his red eyes boring into her green ones.

"It's my mom's wedding dress that I saw this morning. I wanted to sketch it for myself. Please give it back, Ka-Katsuki, please..."

He stared at her as she looked at the ground anxiously before he scoffed and tossed the notebook back to her and made his way to his desk as Aiko and her lackeys made their way back to their own but not without bumping into her.

Izuku just sighed as she took a seat at her desk and put her notebook away and made to listen to the upcoming lecture. Throughout the day, she recalled Junta and hoped that he got to reunite with his family and loved ones.

However, she was under the watchful gaze of Katsuki who was annoyed over her weird behavior and hoped she snapped out of it soon enough.

He turned his attention back to the lecture, 'She'll snap out of it soon enough.'

Soon the school day ended and she quickly left for home to break in her new notebook for her weekend of observation.

* * *

[September 15-16th]

Izuku woke up with a yawn before she got dressed in a pair of camo green shorts, an All Might t-shirt and her favorite sneakers.

When Izuku came down, her mother had already placed breakfast on the table, "Good morning."

"Good morning, mom."

"What are you going to do today?"

"I want to go to the park and test out my new quirk."

"Very well. But be careful, alright?"

"I will, I promise. I'll text you when I get there."

"Take care."

After saying thanks and eating, she kissed her mom goodbye before taking a tote bag that she filled with her own quirk analysis notebook, several pencils, erasers, a pencil sharpener, and her quirk report from the hospital.

She made her way to the park and texted her mom that she got to the park just fine that she would let her know when she was coming back. After that, she found a comfortable spot underneath a tree and pulled out her quirk report.

**Izuku Midoriya - Quirk: Restoration**

Quirk Type - Emitter

Abilities - Restoration of the body

Quirks usually manifest around the age of four, but in Izuku Midoriya's case, it manifested at age thirteen. And the rare case of the user having two joints, instead of having one joint as the primary universal symbol of a person developing a quirk.

The first known use of this quirk was through subconscious means through the user's hands. There was no sign of fatigue, but a common warning to be taken seriously is the overuse of the user's quirk. How to replenish the quirk's ability is unknown, but hypothetically reliant on the user's body and/or stamina.

She re-read the paper again and again before she placed it under her tote so the wind wouldn't blow it away, looked at her hands before flexing her fingers.

'How...'

That simple word echoed through her as she continued to stare at her hands as if they were hiding some secret that was just under the surface of her skin and she could find the answer if she just looked hard enough.

She tore her gaze from her hands and made to put her analyzing skills to work as she pulled out her notebook and several pencils as her mind ran wild with multiple ideas of how her quirk activated. It all centered around how she saved Junta that evening. The only time she had physical contact with his face was when she was cleaning his face of the blood he was laying in. The other physical contact she had with his body from when she was carrying him those several meters to that bench.

The only concrete source of evidence she had in this entire situation was that her quirk must originate from her hands. She repeated that evening over and over again in her head. She didn't feel exhausted, but her relief over Junta getting help may have overshadowed the exhaustion.

She slept between eight to nine hours so there was no difference there, she didn't crave any specific food either. Her appetite didn't increase or decrease either from the time she first used it either.

Izuku continued to write her entire situation and recalled Junta's face when she first saw him on the street and when she first met him in the hospital when he was healed. After that, she tried to sketch her left hand, something that she had seen countless times before.

Then she pulled out her phone and saw it was 1:21 PM.

"Oh wow, it's been that long already?" She softly asked herself

She then felt her stomach growl and she made to pack up all her materials and go to find something to eat. Then she texted her mom as she was leaving the park that she was going to eat and she would come back before the sunset.

Inko quickly responded, 'Alright, but be careful. Love you.'

Izuku smiled at her phone before pocketing it and she made to get her wallet only to bump into someone who immediately apologized.

The green-haired teen gave a bit of a groan before she looked up to see a lanky girl who looked to be the same age as her, but she stood at 5'7", her hair was black, straight, and fell down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a burnt orange hoodie and a pencil skirt with a pair of converse. Her skin was pale to the point of porcelain, her eyes were a dark, dull silver, a sharp nose with a pair of thin lips.

She got up and dusted herself off, "It's okay," she looked back at her and saw that she stood over her by several inches.

"Wow, you're tall."

She flushed as she looked to the ground, "I'm sorry."

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "What do you have to be sorry for? I think it's a rather cool trait though."

She looked up to an earnest emerald gaze staring back at her, "Y-you don't think it's gross?"

"No, why would I? You can't help how tall you get or how short you are. Soon everyone will be either as tall or taller than you. It happens."

She gave a bit of a watery smile before she almost bumped into someone.

"I guess we shouldn't be standing here."

"Right. Well, I was going to go get some lunch, do you want to come with?"

"Really?! I mean, yeah sure."

"Do you know a place?"

"Yes, it's right around the corner, follow me."

Izuku followed after her as they made their way through the crowd of people and found themselves staring at a little corner restaurant named Felersio Cafe. It was cute and had a homey feel to it.

"It's so cute."

She flushed, "I'm glad you think so. Follow me, the owner should be in."

The two made their way in to see polished wooden floors and booth seats with seats pulled up at the well-maintained bar that was manned by an older gentleman wearing a bartender's uniform. He gave off an aura that belonged to a grandfather that you would spend all day listening to talk about his youth and he was polishing a glass.

"Oh, welcome. And you brought a guest?"

Izuku smiled, "Yes, a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"A pleasure to meet you too, Miss. But what do I call you?"

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, sir."

He nodded, "Good to know, my name is Eiichi Kajo and now Harmui, are you just going to fade into the background or are you going to introduce yourself properly?"

She flushed and turned to Izuku, "My name is Harumi Akagi."

"What a sweet name."

Harumi was a bit tongue-tied over the compliment before Eiichi lead them both to a booth and handed them both menus.

As he made his way back to polish more glasses, "Take your time and call me over when you decide."

The pair stared at their menus in silence before Izuku ordered fried gyoza with a squid salad. Harumi got miso soup with beef yakisoba.

As he left to prepare it, the pair stared at each other for a moment before Izuku smiled, "Where do you go to school?"

"I go to a private all-girls school, Jinyu Academy."

"Ah...that sounds cool, I go to Aldera Junior High."

"How is it over there? At a private academy?"

Harumi gave a bit of an off-putting cough, "It's not all sparkles and glitter. You just do your homework, study and so on. I wouldn't really recommend it."

"Sounds boring."

"Yes. It is. What about you?"

"Ah...It's a bit tiring, my classmates are...unique, but other than that it's okay. But soon high school will be on us already and you don't have to worry about junior high again."

"Possibly. But, now I've been waiting to ask you, do you have a quirk?"

A bit of color filled her cheeks, "Yes."

"What is it?!" Izuku squeaked in excitement

"My quirk is...strange. It's magic. Well, that's the only name I can give it."

"Magic?"

Eiichi came over holding the meals, placing the food before them.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please call me, Eiichi, young lady."

"Thank you, Eiichi."

He then turned back to his bar, "Enjoy. Tell me when you want the check."

As they ate, they continued to talk, "My quirk is weak, even though it sounds cool. I can't really do much with it and I can't control or maintain it properly. Some of my classmates think it's a villain's quirk. I just get so nervous when I'm told to use it in front of people, but I can do so much in private."

"You don't need to be sad. We all get nervous sometimes. And to tell you the truth, I'm a late bloomer. I just got my quirk the other day by subconsciously activating it to help someone. I'm still trying to figure out how to activate it on my own though."

"Wow...that's rare."

"I know, but I still need to have a name for my quirk, but it relates to healing."

"Are you planning to be a doctor?"

She giggled a bit, "Not really, although that would be a common misconception, though. I actually want to be a hero."

"Well, I can only wish you the best."

"Thanks, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I...I actually don't know. I haven't given it much thought."

Izuku just shrugged her shoulders, "Well, you still have time. But I bet you would make a great hero."

She raised her hands up only for colorful fireworks to fire out of hands, making her face flush, "Oh God...I'm so sorry!"

Izuku clapped, "It's nothing to be worried about or ashamed of. It looks amazing!"

"It's really nothing special and I'm much too shy for that type of work."

"Everyone is special in their own way. Whether people decide to show how special they are is on them. Besides, I can imagine you in a Ringmaster hero costume, center stage, taking down villains left and right."

"Ringmaster?"

"Well, of course. You said your quirk is magic and Ringmasters introduce audiences to circus acts. They wear outfits that demand attention and are leaders of the circus they run. With your quirk, you would look amazing. But it's your life, You'll do great at whatever you have planned for your future."

She felt a smile fall on her lips, "Thank you."

As they continued to chat, Harumi slowly unwinded as her nervousness melted away as she found herself getting more and more comfortable talking to her and even joking around. Soon, the time slipped away from them and after sharing a dessert, it was 4:52 PM.

"Oh, I need to go. Time flew away from me but I had such a fun time with you. I haven't done anything like this in years."

She stuttered out, "R-really?"

"Yep, I would like to hang out with you again. I guess I'll see you around, then."

As she slid out the booth, gathering her bag, Harumi stood up, "Um, I-"

Izuku turned to face her, "Yes?"

She slid back down, "Nevermind."

Izuku made her way closer to her, "What is it? You can talk to me, just take a deep breath."

She did as she asked and squeaked, "Can I have your number?!"

She was met with a grin, "Sure!"

After the pair exchanged numbers, Izuku hugged her, "Take care and have a great day."

She made her way to the bar and paid for her meal and the dessert and waved at Eiichi, "Good-bye Eiichi. Thank you."

"No problem, young lady. Hope to see you again, soon."

She nodded and left with a near skip in her step as Harumi watched her leave from the window. A grin nearly split her face in half as she looked high on happiness before Eiichi commented, "Oh what a grin on your face."

Harumi refused to let her embarrassment soil her good mood and said, "Yeah."

She made to pay for her meal and Eiichi gave her the rest and said, "Izuku paid for the dessert."

"I guess I have to repay her then."

"Try to hold your excitement for the next time she comes in. Maybe you can show her your favorites."

"Of course. Have a good day, Eiichi."

"You too, Harumi."

He watched her leave as he made to clean up the plates they used.

[With Izuku]

She was texting on her phone, 'Hey mom, I'm coming home.'

Inko replied, 'Okay, we are going to have a hamburger steak today.'

'Can't wait.'

She couldn't help but hum to herself as she continued to walk, her mood was extremely cheery and felt that she was glowing. Once she reached her apartment, she looked down to see her hands were glowing green.

Her eyes widened in shock before the glow receded, but she knew her eyes weren't playing tricks on her as she knew what she just saw. A grin nearly split her face in half as she felt a flame light under her as she made to practice like mad tomorrow.

She made her way inside and hugged her mom who returned it with nearly crushing force.

"Oh Izuku, how was your day?"

"It was nice and I made a friend."

"Have you now?"

"Yes, her name is Harumi and she's a very nice girl."

"I see, did you spend the day with her?"

"We actually ran into each other when I went to get something to eat after spending the morning at the park. We got to talking and she showed me a small cafe where we ate and met the man who manned the cafe. He was really nice and the cafe has good food. I even got her number at the end of the day. I hope I can meet her again soon."

"Well, it's good that you are making friends."

"Yes. I'm going to go get changed."

"Make sure to put your clothes in the hamper please."

"Yes!"

After changing her clothes and doing as her mom asked, she sat across from her at the dining table. The two said thanks for the meal before digging in, making light conversations about their day and when they finished Inko asked.

"How far along are you in your quirk analysis?"

Izuku smiled, "I'm getting there. I can feel it."

"Well, just don't overwork yourself."

"Of course."

They cleaned up their dishes and went their separate ways to prepare for bed and once she snuggled under her blanket she stared at her hand, flexing her fingers once more before sleeping.

* * *

[Morning]

Izuku woke up with a yawn as she stretched out her back before she rolled out of bed and made to shower. After which she changed into a set of comfortable clothes and made her way into the kitchen to find her mom setting down the last plate for breakfast.

"Good morning, Izuku. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. How about you?"

"I slept just fine. What are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to go on a walk and just spend a few hours back at the park. I'll let you know when I get there, but I'll probably be back for lunch. I'll let you know if that's not the case, though."

"Very well, take care and be safe, please."

"I will."

The two then sat down and ate in peace before she pecked her on the cheek before grabbing her bag that she didn't unpack yesterday and left.

The day was nice and cool as she made her way to the spot where she sat yesterday. After removing all her items, she recalled yesterday and made to take notes on how she felt when her hands glowed.

'The first time using it was subconscious along with the second time. Although the second time, I noticed my hands glowed a deep green last night. Could a flush of emotion activate it?'

She made to write down the situation of her emotional state before she sketched the glow that surrounded her hands. It was a deep green, but it seemed to be almost soft.

After she finished writing down the description, she leaned back and recalled how she felt yesterday.

She recalled her friend she met yesterday, 'Harumi...'

"A flush of emotion..." She mumbled as she closed her eyes and concentrated, 'Focus on things that make you happy.'

Soon enough, she opened her eyes and looked down to see her hands glowing once more. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind which made the glow receded.

Then she thought about something happy again, her hands glowed green once more, making grin, "Amazing!"

She spent the rest of the morning like that, just turning her quirk on and off, then it was the afternoon and she made her way home. After texting her mom that she was coming back, she flexed her hands to free them of the tingling sensation.

When she entered her home, she rushed to Inko who smiled, "Welcome back."

She grinned, "I did it!"

Inko turned to give her daughter her full attention, "Let's see it."

She clenched her hands, closed her eyes and thought of all the things that made her happy and then she heard Inko gasp and she opened her eyes to see her mom with tears brimming in her eyes, the glow of her quirk, reflecting in her eyes.

"I did it, mom."

Inko gave her a crushing hug, "It's beautiful, Izuku. I'm so proud of you."

Izuku felt herself tear up and just nuzzled into her mother's chest, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, sweetie."

The pair spent the day together as Izuku made to get information to better the use of her quirk. Considering her quirk is regeneration, it must work with biological material and so, with that, she needed to study the human body. She would put her analyzation skills to good use so she could use her quirk to the fullest.

'I'll become a great hero, just like All Might!'

* * *

[September 17th]

Izuku woke up, shaking off the grip of sleep and made to check her phone for the time. After that, she made to shower and get dressed. When she grabbed her phone, she saw that she got a good morning text from Harumi.

'Uh, good morning. Sorry if this is too early but I just wanted to tell you good morning.'

She let her lips quirk up and texted back, 'Good morning to you too. And it's fine to text me you know? I'm your friend now.'

After that, she made to eat breakfast and leave for school. Once she got to her class, she sat down and made to read up on medical articles she printed the other day.

She was given several snorts of amusements and snide comments about how she finally gave up her futile dream of becoming a hero. Izuku didn't bother to reply such comments, it wouldn't do her any good. Bullies thrived on negative reaction, she learned that lesson well enough from the previous years and wouldn't allow them to soil her studies.

Then classes started and she got through lunch only to meet Katsuki who pinned her against the wall.

"Y-yes?"

"What's up with you, Deku?"

"Um, nothing!"

"And why are you looking at medical articles?"

"I got curious and I wanted to study them."

"Why are you acting all strange?"

"Strange?"

"You have been distracted for weeks. That's not like you at all."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say, but I just have a lot on my mind."

He stared at her for a long hard moment before he shook his head and slammed his fist against the wall near her head, making her suck in her lips.

"Damn nerd."

He then left without a backward glance as she let out a sigh once he was out of sight.

The day continued normally although she could feel Katsuki's stare boring into the back of her head.

Then the school day was over and she made her way home. When she entered her room and activated her quirk and took a picture of her left hand glowing green to Harumi.

She got a quick response, 'Congratulations! I can't wait to see it in person, I mean if you want too. But I'm glad you got your quirk to work, it's really cool.'

'Your's is cool too, you know. Don't sell yourself short.'

'Yeah.'

'Good. I need to do my homework, text you later.'

* * *

[September 18th - December 1st]

Over the course of nearly two months and a half, Izuku has been diving deep into studying both her quirk and human biology and anatomy. She still kept updating her hero analysis, but she found herself more and more taken with studying everything her quirk had to offer.

She kept her hero analysis and medical notes on her person but left her personal quirk notebooks in her bedroom.

But over that course of the near-two months and a half, Izuku made and found three other friends besides Harumi.

She met Kiddo Eu during an inspiration binge on a Sunday afternoon, where she tried to see if music had any effect on her quirk.

The girl stood tall and toned with light skin and bright red hair that resembled a torch of flames. She has a sharp nose with red-purple lipstick resting on her lips with matching fingernails. Her eyes were a dark reddish-orange with a leopard-printed skirt that stopped mid-thigh with a pair of motorcycle boots, a blue sash wrapped around her waist and a black vest-looking crop top that was stitched together. She has a pair of black goggles resting in her hair with a pair of headphones wrapped around her neck.

The girl was a regular there and led her around, she was tall and strong-looking, almost like a delinquent type, but Izuku just smiled and thanked her for helping her. Ever since then, Izuku made to visit her at the store to ask for her recommendation and the pair became friends, although it took a while for Kiddo to voice that out loud.

The next person she met was Lucy Blaese at a restaurant, she was sitting at a table eating and the girl invited her to sit and join her. After making sure it was okay, she joined her and they got to talking. After which Izuku thanked her before paying half of the meal and made to leave only for Lucy to race out to get her number.

The girl stood at her height, her skin was lightly tanned but it was boarding on pink with black hair cut short with a button nose and a pair of simple black eyes that shined with childish innocence. She wore a pair of blue shorts with fuzzy cuffs, black slip-on shoes, and an orange sleeveless V-neck shirt. She wore two necklaces, one made out of red beds and the other was a smiley necklace, but it was broken and mismatched. One side was smiling while the other was frowning.

The last friend she met was a guy and they just ran into each other. His name was Ace Kuyo, he towered over her by several inches, he had curly silver hair with tan skin, his form was that of a martial artist that has been training since he could walk. He was very built for a teenager and his eyes were a golden-hazel color with a smooth nose and bow-shaped lips. He wore a black t-shirt with a pair of hakama pants and sandals. He had a black restraining collar worn around his neck that was covered with a blue-green ivy motif scarf his mother gave him. He never takes it off unless he has too.

Ace has just come out from a spat and was about go home before he ran into Izuku, who immediately healed him of his scrapes and bruises. He stared at her in shock and when she asked if he had any more injuries, he shook his head.

She just smiled and told him to take care and he told her that he would repay her soon enough. After that, they began to hang out and he was introduced to rest and Eiichi and he quickly joined the group of friends.

As the weeks passed, she grew more confident to the point that she decided to become a volunteer at a medical clinic under the supervision of a rather nice, yet dark-looking doctor named Monozaki Kuran.

He was tall, standing at 6'3" with dark curly hair, pale mostly from staying indoors, dark shadows under lazy, yet sharp blue eyes. He wore a white doctor's coat over a gray shirt and blue sweats and sandals.

His two assistants were a surgeon named Ray Nightengale, a proud and serious woman with a pair of strange-looking semi-metallic red eyes. Her skin was pale as the moon with her black hair was straight and long, but wrapped up in a messy updo knot. She wore a red sweater underneath a white surgeon's coat with a pair of black pinstripe pants and heeled boots.

The other was a nurse named Eliza Black who stood shorter than Ray and Monozaki, but still taller than Izuku but three inches. She is a busty woman with a soft round face with warm round green eyes and platinum blonde silver hair that is cut into a flare cut. She wears an American standard blue nurse scrubs whenever she works.

The medical clinic was semi-rundown from the outside but the facilities worked perfectly and that was enough for them. Izuku was glad they accepted to allow her to volunteer and she just started off with little things, mostly cleaning up the place, but kept the lights low. It felt better for everyone and who was she to impede on their comfort.

After that, they gave her responsibility on supervising low-risk patients who came in, helping wherever she could, learning what she could from them from either observing them or them answering her well-detailed questions. She soon applied for a volunteer quirk license to help out at the clinic where she became a frequent and welcome worker soon enough able to help with more complex and complicated patients.

However, a month into her training she met a rather strange individual in a dark red suit. His hair was a golden blond and he was missing one eye that was covered with a black eyepatch. He followed after her when he saw that she entered such a worn-down place and before he could introduce himself, Ray sent him away.

He decided to keep the peace and left with one more heavy stare at Izuku and she felt goosebumps appear across her skin that lasted even hours after he left. Eliza went out and bought her a pair of eye-changing contacts and a color-change hairbrush for her to use before she arrived so the guy wouldn't follow after her. Ever since then, either Ray, Eliza, or one of her friends walked her home for the rest of that month so the guy wouldn't follow her home.

But no matter, what, Izuku knew it wouldn't be the last time Izuku saw that strange man with the dead shark eyed glare.

At school, she was mostly left alone as she was focused on medical studies and the notes she took from the medical clinic, her friends, her quirk analysis or hero analysis. Her teachers at school became slightly nice to her because of her work ethic, but it was laced with a condensing tone of victory to it. Izuku didn't allow it to bother her though. She just put more and more work into realizing her dream, helping as many people as she could along the way was just a bonus.

* * *

[December 2nd]

Izuku walked to school with a smile on her face, she couldn't wait for the weekend. Harumi was working on her own quirk was slowly getting better at controlling it and she planned to show everyone at the shop. Kiddo had a new set of music recommendations that she was anxious to share as Lucy wanted to binge on the new pie recipe Eiichi was making for the group to share. Ace was just happy to spend time with all of them and get more of Izuku's insight on his fighting style to improve it.

Once she reached her homeroom, she sat down and made to study the medical notes she wrote down from the professional medical articles she got from the internet. As people entered the room, having their own conversations, Izuku was silently muttering to herself as she made to read over her notes over the digestive system.

Then the teacher arrived and she pulled herself away from her notes and made to pay attention to the class. The day turned to noon and it was time for lunch. As she made her way to the rooftop, she got a call from an unknown number.

She accepted it and said, "Hello?"

"Is this Izuku Midoriya?" A male voice rung out

'That voice?'

"Yes? Who is this?"

The male voice let out a sigh of relief, "It's me, Junta."

"Junta! I can't believe it, but first things first, how did you get my number?"

"I managed to get it from your social media, but I had to call you to thank you personally."

"Ah, of course, it's no problem. But how are you? Are you with your family? Your friends?"

"Yes. The police managed to get into contact with them and they rushed over. It's been a while, but I got them back. I'm back home and being spoiled rotten now. They practically won't let me out of their sight."

Izuku gave a bit of a laugh, "I don't blame them. I'd do the exact same thing. I'm just happy you are okay."

"Thanks to you. If you didn't help me that night, I wouldn't be here. I'm forever in your debt."

"Just live an honest, happy life and we're even."

He gave a laugh and she heard another laugh on the line, "Do you have someone next to you?"

"Ah, yeah. My-uh, my fiance. They wanted to listen in."

"Well, tell them hi for me."

A bit away from the phone, she heard, "You heard her."

"Alright. I just wanted to let you know I made it safely."

"I'm glad you did. Take care and make sure to take care of your health."

"Hopefully we can bump into each other again."

"Hopefully with more pleasant circumstances. But yeah. Bye Junta."

"Later, Miss Hero."

She ended the call as she made to eat her lunch with gusto, happy that Junta made it back to his family safe and happy.

Unnoticed to her, a red-eyed blond stomped away from the shadows, his face flushed with rage as he heard her talking to Junta. The name of this guy set a burning kettle under Katsuki and he finally had enough. He was going to confront her after school.

The rumors as he made his way down the hall, just soured his mood as people, mostly the girls whispered about how she must be the toy of some older man and participate in compensated dating.

As the day ended, she made to pack up all her stuff and was about to leave before Katsuki grabbed her arm.

She looked at him confused as people stopped and stared. He snarled at them, "Piss off already!"

They rushed out of the room, leaving only her and him.

"Uh, Kacchan? What is it?"

He looked at her, his red gaze swept over her form in hope that something, anything on her would give him a sign about what was up with her only to find nothing.

"Katsuki?"

Her voice brought back to reality and let her go, turned around and said, "Follow me."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

She gave a bit of a jump and nodded as she rushed after him. He led her to a park where they could have some privacy and said, "Explain."

"Explain?"

"Explain what the hell have you been up too? You have been acting weird for the past three months."

"Oh...I've been volunteering at a medical clinic and I've met several nice people who became my friends. I hang out with them after school and during the weekend."

He coldly quipped, "Friends, huh? Tell me, who is this Junta guy?"

"Junta? How do you know that name?"

Katsuki shook his head, "That's not important. How do you know him?"

She frowned, "I took him to the hospital when I found him when I went on a walk three months back. He was injured when I found him and I needed to make sure he was okay. What about it?"

"Why did he call you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Tell me!"

She stepped back, "He just called me to tell me that he made it back to his family and his fiancee!"

His eyes widened, "Fiancee?"

"Yes. He's several years older than me. He just wanted to thank me for helping him. Did you think there was something else at play?"

"So you weren't dating him then..."

"Why would you think I would date an older man? Did you think I was capable of that?"

He didn't speak and she felt her heart twist as her lips tremble, "I see. I'm sorry you thought I was capable of something like that. Take care, Katsuki."

The blond stiffened at Izuku's use of his full name as she walked passed him and made her way to Felersio Cafe to calm herself as she didn't think she would be able to make it home in her state.

He clenched his fist as he grit his teeth, 'Dammit. Goddammit!'

[Felserio Cafe]

She went inside and Eiichi saw she was in a bad mood. Izuku sat at the bar, tearing up before the older gentleman gave her a handkerchief and told her, "It's okay to cry, Izuku."

She did just that and wept as Eiichi made her a sundae for when she calmed down.

When she calmed down and her sobs calmed down to sniffles, he commented, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "A friend who didn't know me as well as I thought he did. That's all."

"Well, hopefully, they realize how foolish they were and apologize to you."

'Not likely...'

"Would you like to listen to a story? It could get your mind off of it?"

She gave him a bit of a watery grin, "I'd like that."

He made to do just that, speaking one of his tours in his youth as he went to Italy to learn dessert crafting. With each statement, she found herself, more and more at peace as his words pulled her out of her funk. She made to eat her sundae as she listened to him and once he was finished, she clapped.

"So that's how you make those wonderful cannolis!"

He chuckled, "They make it better than old me, Izuku."

"Maybe, but yours has a charm that just can't be beaten."

"I'm glad you enjoy them so much. Are you meeting anyone here today?"

She shook her head, "No. I'll text them when I get back home. Ace will be with his family, Harumi and Kiddo have upcoming tests, and Lucy overworked herself in a spar the other day so she's just healing up at home."

"Well, you have friends you can rely on, don't forget that."

She nodded, "Of course."

Izuku paid for her sundae he made and he handed her two pieces of cake in a bag.

"Oh?"

"Just take it."

"I'm paying you back tomorrow."

"We will see, won't we?"

She grinned, "Thank you, Eiichi."

They waved each other goodbye and she made her way home, only to stop when she heard the sound of fists hitting flesh. She made her way closer to the noise source, her footsteps caused a group of boys to turn and leave in another direction. Leaving on a purple-haired individual lying on the ground, a nasty bruise forming on his face and from what she could tell from where he was slouched, he had bruises on his sides and his arms.

As she made her way closer, he shook his head and croaked at her, "Stay away from me."

She just gave him a sad smile and helped him up, despite his soft protests and she activated her quirk, making his eyes widen. The green glow on her right hand made the bruises disappear, then she moved on to his other arm, his sides and then lastly the nasty bruise on his face.

They all disappeared within moments, leaving him to ponder over how nice he felt now.

She stepped back a bit, "You should be fine now. Just be careful, all right?"

He slowly nodded, making her grin before she made to leave before she stopped, made her way over to him and handed him one of her slices of cake.

"Be careful on your way home."

She then waved him off and made to go home to Inko, leaving him staring after her as he could watch until he couldn't see him anymore. He was unaware that his eyes got a bit brighter and saw the name on the cake container in his hands.

"Felersio cafe..."

He clutched the piece of cake, in his hands, knowing what he experienced wasn't just a figment of his imagination or his insomnia, she was real and she helped him.

He made his way home where his mother smiled at hearing the door open.

She was a tall woman with soft bluish lavender hair tied into a messy bun with bangs falling down to frame the sides of her face. She was the same skin tone as her son and he inherited his eyes from her. She was wearing an oversized sweater with a pair of yoga pants and bunny slippers. Her name was Mihoko Shinso.

"Ah, Hitoshi? Welcome back..." She turned to face him only to see him standing in the hallway with a piece of cake in his hands.

"You don't have bruises today..."

"No, I...Nevermind."

She just nodded at the turn of the topic, his father was the same, he would tell her when he was ready, "Well, I'll make your favorite today. Your father is still at work and he will be back later. What do you have there?"

"A cake...from a nice person."

"Well, you can have it after dinner."

After a quiet meal, he couldn't get his mind off of the emerald girl who helped him just because she could and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep once again, but instead of random topics that bumped around in his head, it would be solely focused on her.

'I hope I can meet her again.'

* * *

**Ending the chapter! I want you all to know that this story will be following the Japanese Three Term System where the school year is divided into three semesters, instead of the US system of two semesters. The first semester begins around early April and ends around July 20th. Summer vacation lasts between July 20th through August 31st. The second semester starts in early September and ends around December 20th, then it's winter break. After that, the third semester would start in early January and ends in mid-March. **

**We are in the second semester about to go into Winter break, then we will get into third-semester leaning into the summer break when she turns 14 next year. And with her having a year of medical experience and the use of her quirk it will make things more interesting. So, with that, it should hopefully follow the BNHA timeline by the time I'm able to get her into the next year. She'll meet with a certain grinning blond a bit earlier but not now. Possible before the slime incident if I feel like it.**

_**Also for those wondering what Katsuki was hinting at when he thought that Junta was in a relationship with Izuku. He meant compensated dating, which is in more crude terms is prostitution as younger girls or boys go on dates with men or women of an older age in exchange for expensive gifts/money. Remember Izuku is 13 at this time period and Junta is older by 3-4 years. But that's clearly not the case, due to Junta having an entended but the hinted accusation Katsuki made shot himself in the foot. Whether he makes it up to her before UA or among the story arcs in UA is up in the air.**_

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**josie2994 - I'm glad you enjoyed it, it makes me really happy!**

**Kirara0922 - I'm happy that you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**917brat - I'm glad you find it interesting, but Izuku is going to have friends first along with meeting a certain purple-haired mind-controlling individual, I feel that as she grows more confident with herself along with her quirk, the more powerful she will become. But yeah, I feel like she would heal him in time when they come across each other and yes, the man she healed is named Junta Watanabe and, let's just say he will play a big brother part along with several other she will meet along the way. I'm still deciding on who to pair her with, but that will be later. After all, Izuku brings a lot of people together even if they don't recognize it at the time. **

**ShadowKing241 - I'm glad you enjoy it and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**PhoenixRyuu - Nope, only on biological material, like Orihime's with a mix of Law's own powers that develop later on.**

**(guest) Jenny - I'm glad you enjoy it and I plan on making more so keep an eye out. Also, I love the ships as well, I actually haven't seen Tomura x Izuku though, so I have to check that out, but Shouto x Izuku is my favorite, then it's Shinso. But we shall see.**

**TheEverlastingCross - Morbid think-tank, I love it. I love making dark stories, it just fits and I'm glad it got you into character bashing stories, my Naruko Sosuke, which I am in the midst of nearly finishing the update. It should be posted before or after I finish this chapter and the revamp of the first chapter. But I'm happy you enjoy my stories and continue too even after I finish them.**

**HealSlut - Such an interesting username, I love it. And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully you enjoy this one.**

**RaudomGny - Yes, she does. Cinnamon rolls usually do and may the world burn if they don't get it. Oh, but I do plan on giving her the OFA, after all, she needs to meet a certain bunny-haired individual. Can you imagine an All Might being restored to full strength? **

**Nomadic Chaos - I'm glad you enjoyed it and her Quirk is Restoration, which regeneration falls under. Restoring things to a previous state. Such if someone got their arm torn open, she uses her quirk and that arm is restored to the state it was before it was torn up. Do you get how it works? Along with the fact that quirks evolve with external factors and practice, I think her having a few Law's powers as well would be really sick.**

**Greer123 - Nope, Junta has hair and One for All wouldn't be outside without his mask as he was severely damaged by All Might in their first battle. Besides, it would be way too soon for them to meet. Although she will be put into their sight due to how useful her Quirk is and her honed observation skills.**

**(guest) Austin - She could be a doctor, but I really want her to be a hero, as she wouldn't just give up her dream cold turkey and along with her quirk Restoration being used not just for healing, but as an enhancer and diminisher. And her quirk's limits are something that she going to discover throughout the year through her analysis. Diseases, I need time to decide, but wounds and injuries whether fresh or old I feel that she can heal under her Restoration Quirk. I still need to decide how to replenish her ability to heal. And we shall see, won't we? **

**Perseus12 - I'm glad you enjoyed it and Izuku is just going to be seeing how her quirk works, put her analyzing skills to the test with medical knowledge and human biology, along with making some friends outside of school. After all, the slime attack doesn't happen until next year, so she has the rest of this year and nearly three-quarters of the upcoming year to get a hold on her quirk and then meet All Might himself, although she may or may not meet him earlier. That depends on how I feel about it. But I feel like moving each chapter in a clump of months until we get to UA. **

**Mizukodai - Nope! No schedule, the muse comes and goes when it wants. Trust me, if I could willingly write on a schedule I would, but I can't. I feel it makes shit writing, I don't know, but to me it does. Sorry.**

**Kreceir - Sorry, he's like 16-17 while Izuku is 13 at this point. Although Katsuki will find out his abrasive behavior has consequences and it leads to Izuku distancing herself from him and getting closer with her new friends. She may get into a romantic relationship, but not until she gets to the end of time at UA and she becomes the hero she wants to be. Although several people would want to stake their claim on the emerald girl and who could blame them.**

**(guest) guesttiger - I'm glad you find the story great and this story, Izuku only has her Restoration and what will come afterword is the One for All, nothing else. And no, she doesn't have her mother, father's nor ancestor's quirks as I feel it would be too much like All for One. And a passive maybe for that idea.**

**(guest) Scavenge - For your own fic, go fucking nuts, but I'd say Izuku is rather loyal and he's viciously steadfast in when the time calls for it. I'd say he would be a dog. What dog would be up to you, but I'd have to say he's a dog.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Hard Work Pays Off**

* * *

[December 2nd]

Izuku smiled as she walked home, clutching the bag to her chest, but making sure she wasn't followed, especially by the creep in red. But upon seeing no one she continued on her way home.

Once she entered the safety of her home, she smiled at her mom.

"How was your day?"

"It was okay. I got a cake from Eiichi."

"What type?"

She pulled out the container and it was a vanilla cake with buttercream frosting and several candy roses residing around the cake.

"A vanilla cake with buttercream frosting."

"How nice."

"Do you want to split it with me?"

"Of course, but let's save it for after dinner."

"Okay."

After she changed into something comfortable, she made to eat with her mom. The cake was placed in the fridge in the meantime while they ate and made light conversation. However, when dinner was finished, Izuku still felt the sting of Katsuki's accusation ache through her chest.

She wouldn't let it spoil her mood, not after Eiichi did his best to lighten her mood with his stories.

'I'll just stay out of his way from now on. It's not like he talked and hung out with me like we used to before middle school. I need to focus on my dream and I have friends and my volunteer work to focus on.'

* * *

[Bakugo Household]

He stomped his way home, making his way past his father on the couch and nearly head-butting his mother in the chest as she called after him, "Katsuki!"

The angry blond didn't respond with anything other than a harsh slam of his bedroom door.

Mitsuki tsked, "What crawled up his ass and died?"

"Did something happen at school?"

She shook her head, "Nah. If it was something like that he would just be annoyed. But he's pissed. But at what, who knows?"

He sighed, "Do you want to talk to him later or should I cover his dinner so he can eat when calms down?"

She shook her head, "No. I'll bring his ass down in an hour. Let him stew for a while. Hopefully, it will blow off soon by tomorrow if not later."

He nodded as Mitsuki took a seat beside him, kissed him and made to lean against him, much to his blushing as she giggled.

She nuzzled against him, "I love that can I always make you blush like a cherry."

"How can I not? You are still as beautiful as the day I met you."

"You have such a way with words," She grinned

[Katsuki's Bedroom]

He tossed his bag into the corner of the room and jumped into his bed before he screamed his lungs raw. He wanted to tear out his hair, he wanted to blast everything in his room to pieces until nothing was left.

'Dammit! Why?! Why did I say that shit?'

He pulled and tugged at his ashy blond locks in fistfuls, nearly tearing handfuls out of his scalp before he made to take in multiple deep breaths to still his quickly beating heart. He couldn't get Izuku's sad and disappointed look out of his mind.

Katsuki knew he went too far with his accusation and it wasn't even true. He knew better. He was supposed to know better. He may have pushed her away from him for good.

_Oh, now you get it? Did you think she would stay friends with you after all the shit you have given her? On top of your accusation with no proof other than overheard rumors. You aren't fucking four. You know better and now you may as well castrated your chances with her. And you have only yourself to blame._

He let out a snarl before it trailed off into a miserable huff, just allowing the silence of the room to surround him as he basked in the shit he found himself in.

* * *

[December 4th]

Izuku made her way into the living room to find her mother bundled up on the couch with a cup of tea.

"Are you heading down to the cafe?"

"Yes. Everyone is heading down there to catch up."

"I see. Well, have fun."

"Do you want anything from the cafe?"

She shook her head, "No, but thank you. Just have fun."

"I will. See you later, mom."

She kissed her cheek and closed the door behind her as she made her way to the cafe. She was wearing a black scarf wrapped around her neck, a thick blue-green turtleneck sweater over a purple t-shirt with a pair of black jean leggings and dark boots. She stuffed her hands in her pockets to keep her hands warm.

[Felersio Cafe]

When she entered she was greeted by Eiichi who smiled at her, "Good day, Izuku."

"Hello, Eiichi. Have they arrived?"

"You are the first."

She nodded and made to find a bigger booth by the window so everyone could fit. Soon enough, everyone else arrived within the next several minutes. Harumi was wearing a dark overcoat over a dark blue long-sleeved turtleneck shirt with a pair of jeans and dark brown boots.

Ace entered seconds after and he was wearing a black puffer coat under a red long-sleeved shirt with a pair of thick jeans and a pair of dark boots.

Lucy and Kiddo arrived last at the same time. Lucy was wearing a black and red windbreaker over a green t-shirt with a pair of black palazzo pants and a pair of shin-high black boots.

Kiddo wore an oversized fuzzy jacket over a long-sleeved sweatshirt over a pair of gray jean leggings with a pair of ankle boots.

They all squeezed into the single booth and they greeted each other before Eiichi came over.

"Now, what do you all want to start off the day?"

Izuku asked, "Can I have a hot white chocolate with extra whipped cream?"

Harumi smiled, "I'll take a red tea with honey on the side."

Lucy smiled, "A hot chocolate with extra chocolate."

"I'll take a coffee with cream and sugar," Ace yawned.

"A green tea latte," Kiddo smiled.

Eiichi nodded, "Of course. They will be right out and the pie is in the midst of being baked. It should be ready soon enough."

Lucy grinned, "I can't wait!"

Eiichi smiled at her before turning around to complete the drink orders.

Izuku stretched in her seat, "Now, what did you all do this week?"

Ace made himself comfortable, "Mostly practice, eating, and school work."

Lucy grinned, "Schoolwork, sparring, and eating. Also, my brother and Gramps are coming home from their Military work."

Kiddo smirked, "Shit quizzes, hanging out at the music store, and talking to my dad who's coming home for Winter break."

Harumi sighed, "Mostly practicing with my quirk, doing homework and schoolwork, reading, and sleeping."

Izuku smiled, "Practicing with my quirk, volunteer work, and spending time with my mom."

Eiichi came back with the drink orders and they all thanked him before he made to check on his pie.

"Alright, now it's my turn." She pulled out her phone and flipping through multiple playlists before finding the one she wanted to show to everyone.

"The album I wanted to show you guys are from Razzy Tonic, a rock band from America."

She played five songs below.

The Scent of Teen Spirit

Walk of Shame

Howls of the Wild

Shaken Nights

Cry of the Black Phoneix

"Who's the lead singer?"

"Their name is Chester Greed, they all take last names from the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Edgy but it fits."

Then Eiichi came back with five plates of the pie he was working on, making Lucy nearly squeal with delight. The pie was a creamy custard pie with a side of whipped cream and they all dug in with gusto, complimenting the old gentleman who was elated over the fact that they enjoyed it so much.

Lucy asked, "What did you put in it?"

He chuckled as he took the empty plates off the tables, "A secret, for now, I'm still finalizing the recipe before I put it on the menu."

"Do you have extras?"

"Yes."

"Can I have them, please?!"

"Of course, but please mind your stomach, Lucy. I don't want you to get sick."

She pouted, "But your cooking is so good..."

He smiled, "I know it is."

She huffed before everyone laughed.

Then Harumi got everyone's attention and she made to show how far she came with her quirk, she closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate as her fists glowed a bright blue before she shot her arms up and unclenched her fists, releasing a symphony of fireworks. They were loud and crackling, but they disappeared before they could touch anyone around her or the area around her.

When she opened her eyes she was greeted with smiles and cheers as Izuku gave her a hug, "I told you your quirk was awesome!"

She grinned, "Thank you, but I still have a long way to go with it."

"Don't we all?"

Then the group settled down into a warm peace as they conversed and ate the day away as Ace and Izuku got into a deep discussion about his fighting style and their next spar. Soon after the group ordered their regular order before paying for them as the group just enjoyed everyone's company until it was time for them to return to their homes.

* * *

[December 6th - 15th]

As Izuku went through her daily routine of going to school and volunteering at the clinic, she always changed her hair color and eye color through the hairbrush and eye contacts Eliza bought for her. Every day she went, she switched colors and checked for the creep but it looks like he lost interest in her.

That's all Izuku could ask for. The dead-looking glare he gave her made her spine cold.

[Medical clinic]

Whether writing medical reports or continuing to learn through observation, she made to practice with her quirk. With her quirk, regenerating muscles, skin, and bones from previous states of harm became simple to fix. As she always wrote down the injury, the time and energy used to fix it and how better to heal the wound type whenever she would come across it in the future.

She met with several regulars and those who were healed by her drop in to greet her as she made to continue her volunteer work with a smile. Her quirk abilities are replenished through food, a high-calorie diet was something that helped her maintain homeostasis from the massive calorie expense her quirk used when dealing with heavier injuries.

Her quirk abilities so far consist of her healing glow, which caused her hands to glow green which when placed over the injured area healed it to a previous state of normality. A strange ability that awakened when she was grabbing a pencil only to see what looked to be a blue circle form at her fingertips. The blue circle just flickered in and out considering the attempt was passive. The last ability was something she discovered at the end of the week. It was a small one-inch heart that floated an inch from the tip of her pointer finger.

The various colors that the hearts came in so far were blue, yellow, white, black, and green.

The blue heart forces cortisol and aldosterone into the body which can promote a calming effect.

The yellow heart forces dopamine into the body which can promote a happy effect.

The white heart forces oxytocin into the body which can dampen pain.

The black heart forces melatonin into the body which can promote drowsiness and sleep.

The green heart forces epinephrine into the body which activates the fight-or-flight response, forcing extra energy through the body.

Ray and Kuran gave her their old medical books to look through as gifts and she thanked and hugged to the point of nearly bruising their ribs. They weren't the touching type, but they have gotten used to getting hugs from Izuku. Eliza made sure if there were any terms or medical practices she was stuck on she broke them down for her to understand.

* * *

[The Basilisk Dojo]

The pair walked into the large traditional dojo as several afterschool self-defense classes were taking place around the dojo as the pair of teens made small talk. Once they made their way to the back, they went their separate ways to change out their school uniforms and into a pair of sparring clothes before going into one of the private sparring rooms the dojo had. Ace set up an alarm for an hour and thirty minutes and set it up on a stand in the corner of the room.

They began to warm up and stretch before Izuku commented, "Are your parents out?"

"Yeah, they needed to do several things so they will be gone until dinner. Adrian is the Head Instructor at the moment who is taking care of the six and up students."

"Hm, well tell them hi for me."

"Will do."

After they finished their warm-up, he got into a classic stance, non-dominant foot forward while the other was behind with the legs slightly bent and the feet are pointed at the sides of the opponent. The arms are raised with the left arm protecting the ribs and solar plexus and the right arm was raised to attack.

Izuku matched his stance as they smiled at each other, "Ready?"

"Always."

The pair started off slowly, mostly exchanging punches, kicks, and leg sweeping to where they both picked up speed and made series of combo attacking each other, often meeting each other blow to blow until the timer rang. Ace stepped away from her and silenced the alarm.

"A nice practice, you've been getting better."

"I practice when I can and I have a great teacher. Besides, I'm still a far cry away from you."

"But you are getting there and that's all that matters."

"Thank you, but come here. I want to get rid of the soreness."

He made his way towards her and held out his arm as she activated her quirk, "Thank you."

She smiled, "No problem."

After she finished with him, she used it on herself, rolling her shoulders, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"That quirk is so handy."

"It has its' benefits. I can just train as much as I can, after all, I still have my dream."

"I expect to see you on that top ten hero list when you graduate from UA."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence and I'll do my best."

He grinned as she made to take her backpack and her uniform before she waved him goodbye.

"Tell your mom hi for me."

"Will do!"

* * *

[Raw Muse Tonic]

The group of girls made their way inside the music shop, it was a retro music store with a modern twist that was filled to the brim with instruments and CDs. Kiddo led them through the store, making their way passed the instruments, other patrons, and workers doing their jobs.

Finally, the group made their way into the music section as Kiddo looked at both Harumi and Izuku and said, "Take your pick. We will meet each other at the front to pay."

Izuku smiled, "Got it."

Harumi just nodded as she made her way down a random isle as Izuku and Kiddo did the same.

Kiddo was a rock enthusiast and made to go to the classic section before she found two bands, Linkin Park and Halestorm, bands from America that appeared before the time of quirks.

She pulled out her headphones and made to listen to one song from each, 'Lies, Greed, and Misery' from Linkin Park and 'I Miss the Misery' from Halestorm. Kiddo had to pull herself away to stop herself from listening to each song on repeat and made to get the album from both bands.

With Harumi, she made to find the instrumental music section, whenever she listened to the strum of instruments without words, she could find herself getting lost in the flow of it. It made controlling her quirk easier as it stilled her worries.

She searched before she came across a woman named Lindsy Stirling, putting on a pair of earbuds played a random song, which loaded for a moment before it landed on Shadows.

It was a heavenly violin tune and she fell in love with the tune in moments as she searched up who the person was and saw she was a violinist who got her shot at fame from a national talent show and was popular in Europe. She picked up her album and couldn't wait to listen to it when she got home.

Izuku made her way to the random assortment of music, she loved to get surprises and found herself attached to listening to music in different languages and American pop music. She pulled out a set of headphones and made to listen to random songs and found Cheri, Cheri Lady from Voice of the Celts, Ugly Heart by G.R.L, Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato, Derniére Danse by Indila and the last song was Je t'aime by Kelly Sweet.

She made her way to the front with the song titles and artists on a small notebook and made her way to the front to meet Harumi and Kiddo in the midst of paying for their albums.

"Did you get into the random artist section?"

"Yeah, they have a lot of good music in there."

"Of course they do."

Then it was Izuku's turn and she got the songs she wanted before leaving with Kiddo and Harumi beside her, spending the day together enjoying each other's company along with their newly bought music.

* * *

[Taste Perfect]

Izuku and Lucy were walking side by side into the massive snack shop, filled the brim with different snacks and drinks. If you could imagine a candy parlor but it was split in one half was made up of sweets and the other half was of savory snacks with a variety of different drinks in the middle.

They split up to cover more ground and Lucy made her way through the savory section while Izuku made her way down the middle, searching for a drink. She was going to get a canned coffee before she saw a strange-looking drink can. She made her way towards the seemingly neglected section of the entire store.

There were around twenty cans of the strange-looking drink, it was in a can that was yellow on top before it shifted to blue in a way that resembled paint flowing down an art piece.

She picked up one of the cans and read the name, "Super Gel Dero Doro Drink? What a strange name."

She took it with her and made to grab several more snacks, grabbing several things she wanted to share with everyone back at the clinic before going home herself. When she met Lucy at the counter, she frowned at seeing the drink, "Are you sure you want that one, Izu?"

"Really? There's something that even you don't like?"

"It just doesn't taste good."

"Hmm, well, I just picked it up because it sounds interesting."

"Well, it's your choice. But when I tried it, I couldn't eat anything for nearly four days. I just felt full after I drank it. The texture is gross too."

"Hmm..." They paid for their stuff and they walked out.

She opened the can and took a hesitant sip, before stopping.

"It's gross isn't it?"

Izuku shook her head, "It's sweet, though."

"Really?"

Izuku handed her the drink and she took a sip only to shiver in revulsion and spit out the remainder in a nearby trashcan.

"Gross. Are you sure that you aren't screwing with me? It tastes wrong."

She drank it as if it was a canned cream soda and nodded, "It still tastes sweet to me. The juice is thick like slush, but it tastes just fine to me."

"Maybe our tastebuds are different," Lucy sighed with a scratch of her head.

Izuku observed the can before she saw something that was strange.

"Lucy, I think I see the reason why you don't like it. You are able to use your quirk depending on how much you eat, right?"

"Yeah."

"This drink has 5000 kcalories, which is 5,000,000 calories. It makes sense why you didn't eat for four days. That's almost a good two weeks of heavy hearty meals with desserts plus snacks. Even then I'm sure there is room for a lot more."

"Really? That much?! Man, that's a lot. No matter, you can have them all. I'll stick to snacks and food."

She laughed a bit, "Thank you."

Soon enough they went their separate ways and she made her way to the clinic to drop off the snacks to Eliza who told her to take care. She nodded and made her way home, finishing her drink before she activated her quirk before it became a denser green than before.

Her eyes widened before she turned it off and made her way inside to greet her mom. Over the course of the next several days, her quirk restored the bodies of those at the clinic more quickly until the drink's massive amount of calories finally burnt through her system.

She made to get a shipment for herself considering that only a small amount of the population enjoyed it so she could get them easily with her mom's permission as they were dirt cheap.

* * *

[December 16th]

Izuku yawned as she stretched her arms and back as she walked towards Felersio to get a quick snack before going home for the day to do homework and relax only to see a familiar head of indigo hair. She immediately recalled him from the alley the other day, but she didn't have a name to go with his face.

He was leaning against the cafe wall as if he was working up to the nerve to enter only to see her and stiffen as she called out to him, "Oh, hey!"

He got off to see her quickly make her way towards him until they stood face to face from each other.

"You look better under the light."

He blinked several times before he looked away, "Uh, yeah. I just wanted to thank you for helping me the other day and the cake you gave me. It was really nice of you."

"Of course. Do you want to come inside? Eiichi has a custard pie that's to die for and I really want to talk to you. Well, unless you are busy."

"Oh, no. I just wanted to thank you for helping me and who's Eiichi?"

She pointed a thumb at the cafe beside them, "He's the owner and I got introduced to him by my friend. The cafe is really nice and I hope you didn't stay out too long. It's cold and you could get sick."

"Just a bit. I just hoped to come across you and thank you."

"Come in, he won't bite and I won't either."

Against his pessimistic view around new people, he followed her into the cafe where he was met with the comforting scent of food and the warmth of the building. He looked around and took in the warm atmosphere and decor as they made their way into the bar.

Eiichi smiled as he just finished polishing a glass, "Good afternoon, Izuku and who's your friend?"

She turned to him, "Oh that's right, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Izuku Midoriya."

"Hitoshi Shinso."

"What a nice name."

"A pleasure to meet you, young man. My name is Eiichi Kajo. But please call me Eiichi."

He nodded and sat down at the bar as Izuku did the same.

"Now, what would you like? Considering that you are a new customer you get a freebie of your first drink."

Hitoshi simply said, "Surprise me."

Izuku smiled, "I'll take a non-alcoholic Irish coffee, please. It's cold out there."

"Of course," He smiled as he made to complete the order.

The pair settled at the bar in peaceful silence other than the sounds of Eiichi tinkering with appliances before Izuku asked, "You don't have any more bruises, do you?"

"Oh, uh, no."

She smiled, "That's good. But I wonder who would do that to you?"

Hitoshi didn't bother to respond to that, but asked something that bumped around in his head, "Why did you help me that day?"

"Huh? What?"

"Why did you help me?"

"Isn't that the normal thing to do? I came, you were on the ground and I helped you. That's it."

"That's it?"

"That's it. What? Did you expect me to charge you a service fee for helping you or something? You were in need, despite you being reluctant to accept it at first."

"Well, most would just let a cop or a hero handle it."

She huffed, "Well, I'm not most people and that's just a crappy way of saying it's not my business to interfere. Despite there being hundreds of heroes and a lot more cops as the two groups being a primary pillar of society, they can only do so much. They can't be everywhere but people who can lend a helping hand to those who are down are. And here you are with me. If I ignored you, I wouldn't be having this nice conversation with you would I?"

He stared at her for a moment before looking away, "...No, I guess not."

Then Eiichi came back with the drinks and Izuku smiled at sipping her Irish coffee before Hitoshi took a sip of his drink.

"What is it?"

"Lavender tea with sugar and mint."

He nodded and made to drink until he finished.

He smiled into his cup, "It's good."

"I'm glad you enjoy it, young man," Eiichi smiled

The older gentlemen took his cup and made to clean as Izuku made to slowly nurse her coffee, "You should know that you are always welcome to come back you know?"

He shook his head at that, "I'm sure you don't want me around."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain."

She just gave him an understanding smile, "You don't have too if you don't want too, but I have a group of friends that would be coming here on Saturday and I'd like for you to meet them."

"We'll see."

She accepted the statement as it was and walked him to the door after paying for her drink, "Take care!"

He waved her goodbye as he made his way home, the taste of tea and the warmth of the cafe stayed him as he continued on his way.

When he finally arrived home and closed the door behind him, he saw his father was resting on the couch, sipping on a black coffee.

Hajime Shinso, who stood at 6'1" with the same messy indigo hairstyle as his son, but grown out slightly longer. His eyes were black with black shadows underneath his eyes from not sleeping. He was wearing a white button-up underneath a black sweater, a pair of jeans and a set of brown loafers.

"Oh hey, how was your day?"

Hitoshi sat next to him, "I met a nice girl today."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Your mom told me you didn't have bruises the other day, did those punks finally piss off?"

"Not really. Don't tell mom, but the girl I met today, she was the one who helped me with her quirk."

"I see. Well, you spent some time with her, huh?"

He nodded, "Yes. She has a group of friends she wants to introduce me too on Saturday."

"And you are afraid that they will dislike or even hate you for your quirk, correct?"

He didn't voice it, but his answer was obvious. He experienced too many negative reactions about his quirk way too often to not be pessimistic about it. His father sighed and pulled his son close to him.

"Is it bad that the thought haunts me?"

He shook his head, "No. Some people are judgemental and distrustful of things they refuse to understand. Those are the types of people who make villains and criminals because they outcast those who don't fit in their little box of what's good or what's right. I know you suffered a lot because of your quirk and I can't tell you how much I'm sorry about that. If I could give you another quirk, I would, but I can't. But despite what you have been through you still, want to be a hero. Not for money, not for fame, but to help people. And you met the first person who helped you simply because they could. If the girl you met is as nice as you hope she is, then neither she nor her friends will hold it against you."

Hitoshi felt his throat tighten before croaked out, "Okay. Thanks."

He got his hair ruffled, "Of course."

"What did you do this week?" He quipped, making himself comfortable

"Well..."

Then the door opened and closed, "I'm home Hajime, is Hitoshi back?"

"I'm home!"

"In the living room."

Mihoko came in with several take-out bags.

"Glad to see you, hon and welcome back, Hitoshi."

"Hey, mom."

She hugged her son before she pecked her husband on the lips as they talked about their day as Hitoshi just enjoyed the comfort of his home and his parents.

* * *

[December 18th]

Hitoshi found himself anxious as Saturday has finally arrived. The day where Izuku wanted to introduce him to her friends. He didn't know what to do, he was a loner, people stayed away from him, they didn't bother knowing about him ever since he spoke about his quirk.

His brainwashing quirk.

They stayed away from him like the plague, condemning him as a villain in the making and he made just to isolate himself. He stayed in his own dark world with only his parents bringing him only a bit of relief from his isolation. He swore that he would prove them wrong for assuming that he would be a villain.

But then her, Izuku, she arrived just out of the blue, healing him and stepping into his world as if she belonged there. He didn't know what to do, he was so confused that it made him nearly scream in frustration. He wanted to stay hidden, stay isolated so he wouldn't get hurt, but something he buried long ago when he finally came to terms with how his quirk would affect how he was viewed became undone.

It was the will to be desired and liked. The will to have friends and not be lonely. To not be thought of as a freak or a villain in the making and her offer, it was like a light at the end of a long tunnel and all he had to do was walk towards it. But that light was so far away and his crippling self-doubt and pessimism about the entire thing just made it seem impossible.

A knock on the door rang out and he said, "Come in."

His parents came in to see their son wrapped in a bundle of blankets and asked, "Aren't you going to get ready?"

"I think I don't want too."

His mother softly asked, "Why not?"

"I-...," Hitoshi stopped and refused to speak

Hajime quipped, "You're scared that this will end up to be another situation like the previous ones, correct?"

His parents didn't need to see his face to know his answer. It was obvious.

His father sighed and took a seat on his bed and patted his blanket covered head, "You can't hide forever son. Trust me, I wish I could do this for you but this is something you have to do on your own."

"Your father's right, Hitoshi. No matter what happens, you are still our little hero and we love you to the ends of the Earth and beyond on that. Now, what do you really want to do?"

His voice was muffled by the blankets, "I want to go..."

"And you just need a bit of a boost. That's what parents are for, you know. Come on, son. You can't spend all day in your bed no matter how comfortable it looks."

"Hm-hm..." Her mother nodded

He slowly sat up under his covers as his father pulled them off, showing him giving the two a tired half-smile.

"Come on, let's get you ready. You are just meeting potential friends, not facing an execution. I'll get your clothes ready, now take a hot bath."

He made his way to the bathroom as his father made his way to the living room as his mother picked out his clothes. After he showered and made his way back to his bedroom, he got dressed in a navy t-shirt under a beige sweatshirt with black jeans and red hightops. As he made his way into the living room to find his parents waiting for him. His father handed him a canned tea.

"It might help your nerves better than coffee would."

"Yeah. Thanks."

His mother kissed his forehead and his father hugged him before sending him on his way as they watched him walk until he was out of sight. She clung to her husband for support who kissed her cheek as he closed the door.

He rubbed her back, "He will be fine, dear. He will be fine."

She nodded as she fiddled with her phone, silently praying to God to watch over her son.

[Felersio Cafe]

He finally made it and counted slowly to ten until he made his way inside to find Izuku who sprung up to greet him when she saw him come in.

She cheered, "You made it! You made it!"

Izuku made her way over to him to drag him over to her friends as they waved and greeted him as he softly greeted them back. He was squeezed into the booth as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Lucy Blaese and my quirk is Gummy-Gummy."

"I'm Kiddo Eu and my quirk is Attract and Repel."

"I'm Harumi Akagi and my quirk is Magic."

"I'm Ace Kuyo and my quirk is Kishin."

"And I'm Izuku Midoriya and my quirk is Regeneration."

He sighed, "I'm Hitoshi Shinso and my quirk is...Brainwashing through my voice."

Everyone was quiet for a quick second and before his self-doubts could rear their ugly heads, Izuku hugged him and nearly squealed, "That's amazing!"

His head snapped up in shock over her proclamation as he stuttered, "W-what? Amazing? Me?"

"Well, yeah? Everyone here is amazing to me, but your quirk is really cool. I mean you could do so many things with it?! Are you planning on being a hero?"

"Yeah?"

"Even better!" She grinned

"Wait, what do you mean you could do so many things with it. You don't think it's a villain's quirk?"

"Of course not."

She released him and stared at him, "All quirks have the potential to do good and evil. It just depends on the person. Any person can see the bad in someone's quirk, but there are good ways to use each individual quirk. As such with yours, with brainwashing, you can end hostage situations easily just by talking. You can get information many interrogators or physiologists wouldn't be able to get from victims traumatized by crimes and villains within months instead of months or even years along with stopping riots with just your voice. Your quirk is amazing!"

His face flushed as he never been complimented so much in his life outside his mother and father.

She stared up at the ceiling in contemplation, "I can probably think of several more in a minute."

Kiddo laughed, "Oh God, you got her started and now she'll start mumbling."

Izuku scoffed, "Hey, I stopped that mostly!"

"The keyword mostly, dear Izuku. Mostly."

She pouted as Kiddo cackled, "Be prepared Hitoshi, she may hand you a notebook filled with ideas on your quirk and what it can do. She just can't help herself."

Everyone around him just nodded as they got their own notebooks as Izuku flushed the same color as Hitoshi.

She fiddled with her fingers as she stared at him, "I'm a bit of dork for heroes and I write analyses of all the ones I can for a hobby and it's something I just do fun. It grew to the point that I do that for the quirks and what can support and hinder them."

Ace spoke up, "Trust me, you shouldn't beat yourself over your quirk, Hitoshi. If you saw mine, it would probably scare you shitless. Let me just say you aren't the only one that gets shit over their quirk. If I have to hear one more time that I should drop out because I'm some wannabe villain side muscle, I'm clocking someone to next Tuesday."

Harumi got his attention, "You shouldn't worry at all. I felt the same with my own quirk as I couldn't control it well and people thought I had villain's quirk before Izuku talked me out of it. It just takes time."

Lucy just grinned at him, "I'll be glad to be your friend."

"Same."

"You can never have enough friends."

As the rest nodded at him, making him nearly cry with happiness as he made to stay as he gladly wanted to be their friends as well. Much to the cheering of everyone along with Izuku's glee as everyone celebrated the new addition to the group.

For the rest of the day, they talked and exchanged numbers before it was time to go. They told him he was always welcome there before it was time to leave and he waved everyone goodbye.

From that day onward to the day he passed on, the decision to not skip out on meeting her and now his friends at the cafe would be one of the best decisions he ever made. They accepted him without a hint of thought and some he could even relate too.

Hitoshi was nearly delirious with happiness as he grinned the entire time as he made his way home and when he got to the front door, it was wrenched open by his parents who were dressed up to storm the town only to see his surprised face.

"Mom? Dad?"

They pulled him inside and closed the door as his mom nearly crushed him in a hug, before releasing him to stare at him, "How did it go?"

"It was amazing, I was worried for nothing. They just accepted me and I spent all my time talking with each of them that I didn't check my phone."

"I'm glad you had fun and as long as you are careful. We called and texted you and you didn't pick up and we thought of the worst. But I'm just happy you're okay..." She finished with a crack.

Hajime asked, "So the girl you told me about the other day."

"She has a healing quirk."

"So she's the reason you didn't have bruises that day," Mihoko asked

He nodded making her smile, "I guess I have to thank her personally and she got you that cake slice too."

"Yeah..."

"It seems that you have a group of friends, now."

"I guess, I don't really know how to feel."

His mom just ran her fingers through his hair, "Just feel happy. Don't let anyone rain on your parade. As long as you are happy and live your dream, then that's all we could want."

"Thank you."

* * *

[December 20th]

The semester was over and Izuku grinned as she shot up in her seat along with everyone else as students talked about what they were going to do with their winter break.

She made to pack up all her materials and pulled out her phone and made to message everyone, 'Hey, when you guys read this, do you want to meet up at Felersio to celebrate the start of winter break?'

As she made her way out of the room under Katsuki's gaze as he stayed out of her way, he couldn't bring himself to confront her after his accusation he made at the park and just made to watch her from a distance. He just packed up his stuff and made his way home in a sour mood.

[With Izuku]

She looked at her phone as it vibrated in her hand with multiple messages.

Kiddo - Hell yeah! I fucking finished my damn tests and I'm ready to party!

Ace - What she said! I'm all for it!

Harumi - I'm heading over there now, I can't wait to see everyone.

Lucy - Let's get the party started!

Hitoshi - Sounds fun, I'm heading over there now.

As she walked passed an alley, a gloved hand reached out from the darkness and pulled her in, making her drop her phone and she now faced the creep from before. His eye bored into her as he gave her a grin.

"Hi~"

His hand covered her mouth as her eyes widened in shock.

"I see that you remember me, but that lady was so mean that she didn't allow me to introduce myself to you that day. Allow me to do it, now. My name is Nui Harime, a pleasure to meet you, little Midoriya."

Her body stiffened as she stared back at him as he observed her as if she was a new toy. Every hair on her body just stood straight as goosebumps blossomed across her skin as he just stunk of malice and sadism. She knew deep down to the very marrow of her bones if she didn't escape this situation, she would be fucked.

"Now...you need to come with me. Papa will have plenty of use for a girl like you with a wonderful quirk like yours. I can tell. I'll make it worth your while."

She shook his hand off her mouth as she scowled, "Get off me."

He frowned for a split second before his smile reappeared, "Oh course, dear."

The blond then smacked her further into the alley, nearly barely stopping herself from conking her head on the dumpster. Her back met the dumpster with a harsh thump. He slowly made his way towards her like a predator as she got up.

"Now, sweetheart, you need to stay down. I don't want to hurt you so much. Well, at least not yet."

He made to restrain her and punched her in the face, it was like getting punched by a brick.

His eyes widened in slight surprise, "Hm, maybe you are more resilient than you look. Any two-bit monkey would have been unconscious from that. Well, it just proves your worth. Now, just fall unconscious, please."

Before he could punch her again, she activated another hormone heart that blazed an angry red and aimed it at him. She fired it and he avoided the heart and was about to comment before the heart exploded into the air, creating a massive bang.

That bang alerted multiple people in the area as the sound of footsteps and concerned voices became apparent and grew near.

He released her and tsked, "Well, well, you are full of surprises, aren't you?"

He walked a bit away from her as she slumped to the ground as he turned towards her, "Keep growing, little Midoriya. I'll pick you up soon enough." He then jumped towards the rooftops and disappeared as quickly as he showed himself.

She coughed and made her way towards the end of the alley, clutching her wrist that was once in his bruising grip. Several well-meaning civilians and a cop checked out the noise to see her and her bruised wrist.

"What happened here?"

Izuku grabbed her dropped phone where she saw her friends sending her multiple messages that were wondering where she went and if she was okay along with several missed calls.

She closed her eyes for a moment before she said, "A creep attacked me back there. He's gone now."

They questioned her, but she waved off most of the question as she didn't know who the person was and despite the cop's obvious reluctance, they let her go, but they go her phone number to call about the situation.

She nodded and left as she made to heal herself in private and texted everyone, 'Hey, I'm sorry for being late. I got caught up in something. I'll be right there.'

Her phone continued to vibrate and it was mostly messages about how she finally answered and when she arrived she was embraced by Lucy and Harumi.

"I'm sorry for being late."

"You scared us, what kept you?" Ace asked

She was silent for a moment before she spoke, "The creep got me in an alley."

"What?!" Everyone screamed, Harumi nearly burst into tears as she checked over her before Izuku calmed their worries.

"It's okay. I got away from him. I'm okay."

"You healed yourself so we wouldn't worry, didn't you?" Kiddo frowned

"I can't really lie to you all, can I?"

"No, no you can't. And we are taking you home."

"But the celebration-"

Ace sighed, "The celebration can wait until later. The creep or whoever is connected to them might still be out there and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that creep or his buddies tried anything while you were walking back home."

She frowned, "I'm sorry."

Kiddo hugged her, "Quit apologizing. It's not your fault. We will just celebrate another day."

"Izuku..."

She made her way towards Hitoshi and hugged him, "Sorry for ruining your first party."

"It's not your fault. It lies with the creep and we can celebrate another day."

She gave him a soft smile as they apologized to Eiichi who waved them off and told them to be safe and he would make something even better when they return. They all made their way out of the shop and walked Izuku back to her apartment.

When she knocked, Inko opened the door to see her daughter and her friends.

"Oh, why are all of you here with Izuku? Did something happen?"

Their grim faces made her feel as if a rock formed at the pit of her stomach.

Kiddo softly spoke, "The creep came back."

"What?!" She grabbed her daughter in a crushing hug as she looked around before she looked back at the kids.

She let out a broken squeak, "He's back?"

They nodded as she looked at her daughter to explain.

"He got me as I was walking towards the cafe, he pulled me into an alley, but he didn't much other than punch me and bruise my wrist. I think he retreated when I activated another heart. It's a bit of a noisemaker that got the attention of others."

"But the main question is what does that creepy fucker want?" Kiddo snapped

Izuku just shrugged, "He said he needed me for his father, or Papa, or whatever."

"So he's a creepy fetishist than."

Ace shuddered, "I'm walking you home from sparring practice from now on."

"Okay, okay."

"Would you all like to stay inside until someone can pick you up or I can drive you back home?"

They all politely refused and said that they would manage, but Inko sadly relented, "Very well, but be careful. All of you, please."

"I'll be fine. I promise."

She especially reassured Hitoshi that he was welcome and gave him a hug. She was fine and would continue to be before wishing him and everyone else well.

Once she was safely inside her apartment, Hitoshi spoke, mostly to himself, "I swear if I get the chance to find that creep I'll use my quirk to make the fucker sand off his face with a brick wall."

Ace and Kiddo laughed and agreed as they would finish them off.

Harumi lightly scolded them, but couldn't really agree more. Lucy just made to observe her surroundings but was mainly worried about her friend.

'Maybe my brother or Gramps has something that can help. I'll call him when I get home.'

[Inside the Midoriya Residence]

She made to comfort her mother who started to bawl and had to calm her worries, Inko was glad she made it out okay, but wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to her.

Izuku just told her that she would be careful and try her best and that she informed the police and they called just as she finished it ended with a practical three-hour phone call and a promise to stay home for an entire week.

She had to respect that order, not that her mother would let her out for anything less than a week. She made to inform Kuran, Ray, and Eliza about what happened and told them that she was fine. They told her to relax and they would email her more medical files and help in case she needed it.

They would celebrate with her after the week was over and have Ray walk her to and from the clinic. After ending the call, she turned in to sleep, stripping herself of her clothes to change into a set of pajamas before tucking herself into bed.

She wouldn't allow herself to be taken advantage of again.

'That bastard ruined a time that was supposed to be with my friends, he will regret that when I get my hands on him.'

* * *

**Ending the chapter! Oh my, what a chapter and the creep in red is back and Izuku goes through her first fight with her quirk along with awakening another hormone heart. More analyzation time. I hope you all enjoy it and now it's Christmas break and the time for rumors which will reach the ears of multiple people.**

**Quirks of Characters shown off so far:**

**Ray Nightengale - Glance & Memorize - Emitter type **

**Kuran Monozaki - Blood Diagnose - Emitter type **

**Eliza Black - Black Detox - Emitter type **

**Kiddo Eu - Attract & Repel - Emitter type **

**Lucy Blase - Gummy-Gummy - Transformation type **

**Ace Kuyo - Kishin (Berserker) - Transformation type**

**Hitoshi Shinso - Brainwashing [through voice] - Emitter type **

**Hajime Shinso - No Sleep - Emitter type **

**Mihoko Shinso - Brainwashing [through touch] - Emitter type **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**The Greatest Show - I'm glad you like the picture, I really love Izuku, both male and female and that picture just suited the story. Also, that's an idea, but we will see, considering her quirk can work both inward and outward, so we have to see. Along with the upcoming battles. I'm glad you think this story holds a lot of promise and I'm working on Naruko Sosuke, don't worry about it. Thanks and have a great day or evening as well.**

**Perseus12 - Yep, he shot himself in the leg. But Izuku will get better and Katsuki will stew in his actions soon enough, especially when he finds out that Izuku has a quirk. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**rozielrie - Thanks! Katsuki needs to crush his ego and pride before he goes to apologize. His snapping and snarling will only put him in the spotlight of his enemies instead of the safety of his allies. And I will, but he will have to work for it, considering that Izuku will get more and more confidence. He will have to earn it. And her quirk will be put on the down-low, for now, considering how powerful it can be. She would be a prime target to turn to the side of villains. But knowing her she would run into All Might first, but it's up in the air. I'm still deciding.**

**renatoragnan4 - I meant as platonic relationships, but she will have several male romantic interests, not female though.**

**Guest#1 - Everyone has their interest, but I'm glad you like this story.**

**(guest) guesttiger - She can use Law's room technique and her healing is like Orihime's healing technique that can reverse injuries. She can manipulate hormones that most if not all humans have, can speed up their healing process on the field, give allies an energy boost or put down enemies. Like causing their body to shut down on them or revamping the body along with affecting the body's emotional state. But I plan on doing a lot more with her hormones, but I won't say anything about it now. ****I won't say she has haki or will get it, but I'm still iffy on making all three types of haki something that is inheritable, taught or subconscious in only a handful of the population. It will come, but not at this point. Later on when shit is finally hitting the fan. I hope that can answer your questions.**

**Smlluffy67 - Yep, it just seemed to fit. And I hope you enjoy the story as I hopefully continue to pump out chapters for as long as I'm able too. Thanks for the review.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Holidays & Semi-Exposed**

* * *

For an entire week, Izuku was stuck at home, but it wasn't so bad. Inko kept her company and she kept herself busy by either going over her notes, her medical books, the medical files that were emailed to her and her friends who allowed her to pass the day quickly. The day at home felt more like an icy long weekend instead of the start of her holidays.

Whenever she talked with Ace, he gave her more fighting tips and restraining holds to practice and he promised to iron out any mistakes when the week was over. She also asked about fighting styles which ones would suit her. It took a while for him to respond but when he did, he told her that Brazillian Jiu-Jutsu, Capoeira, and Muay Thai are the fighting styles for her.

He gave her several tips and pointed her in the right direction to look at the basics of those three styles.

She thanked him repeatedly and spent a good chunk of the day looking over the styles he pointed out for her.

Capoeira is a fast and versatile martial art that is focused on being either being outnumbered or at a disadvantage. The style emphasizes using the lower body to kick, sweep, and take down opponents while the upper body is used to assist those moments.

Brazillian Jiu-Jutsu is a popular fighting style that comes from ground and pound fighting giving the smaller fighter leverage by employing body leverage.

Muay Thai is a fighting style that is known as the 'Art of Eight Limbs' due to its' heavy involvement of elbow and knee strikes.

She also bookmarked several other fighting styles that she found interesting, Dim Mak, Silat, and Krav Maga.

Dim Mak is known as pressure-point fighting, this ancient martial art style that focuses on attacking the susceptible on the opponent's body through various acupuncture points. She made a note to study the pressure points of the body to take care and make sure to avoid killing blows.

Silat is a fighting style that comes from Malaysia which is an exploiting weakness fighting style. It's a fighting style that is focused on violence and taking out the opponent as quickly as possible.

The last one was Krav Maga is a non-compassion type of style with no concern about the opponent's well being. The sole purpose of this style is to inflict as much pain as quickly as possible and to be used as a last resort.

She made to study the last three extensively before she brought them up to Ace.

When she talked with Kiddo, it was mostly about music as it distracted her from the situation about the creep that attacked her that day or military tactics she learned from her father. They liked to go back and forth talking about each other's families. Kiddo's mother was out of the picture but dearly missed as her father was overseas working. Her father was a part of the Navy and worked on a ship that re-routed back to Japan every year.

Inko was a stay at home mother, but she liked to work to keep herself busy as it was a simple task at keeping the house clean and the extra money helped. Although her father... on the hand was out of the picture but still alive. She couldn't remember his face, she knew he was tall and loved to wear suits and loafers. The relationship just didn't work out between her mother and him, so they separated but he kept in contact with her through letters and small gifts that she kept in her closet. She only hoped that he was happy wherever he was.

Either way, whenever Kiddo asked about how she was, Izuku always replied that she was fine and thanked her for thinking about her.

Talking with Lucy was simple, short, and constant. She liked to talk about her brother and grandfather who were a part of the Marines corps who were at the head of their peers. Lucy loved to talk about them and their adventures that didn't give away important information. She also loved to talk about her dreams and food from various restaurants she wanted to explore with Izuku and everyone else. Her recommendations and stories brightened her day and hoped to explore all of her recommendations soon enough.

Conversing with Harumi was a lot smoother considering that Harumi could stumble over her words and just fall silent from embarrassment which was something she was working on. They talked about each other's quirks and how they have been improving them. Along with quirks, she mostly conversed on how Izuku was feeling and wished her well over the holidays.

However, her conversations with Hitoshi could last hours and neither of them would notice due to how invested they were into their talks. For a guy who was a loner, he is one hell of a conversationalist.

It did make sense considering his quirk and if people weren't so judgemental and quick to damn him due to the supposed 'evil potential' his quirk had, he'd probably have to beat off girls with a stick.

Talking the night away with Hitoshi was surprisingly easy, they talked about a variety of different things such as support items that he could use to back up his quirk, geeking about Eraserhead and his own support weapon. Hitoshi often pondered about seeing if he could find one for himself. However, his doubts about being a hero would rear its' ugly head.

Izuku popped his doubts with ease, stating that they probably thought the same thing about Eraserhead as his quirk erases other quirks. She told him that Eraserhead would be absolutely terrifying as a villain considering he could cripple heroes easily, the shock of being momentarily quirkless would give him a lot of opportunities for knockouts or even kill shots. But he isn't, he's a hero and he's one of the best underground heroes to date.

'Do you always have to try to make me feel better?'

'It's my job as your friend to make sure you don't fall back into your shell. Besides, I have several ideas to help you, remember your quirk is powerful even if you don't think so. You just need support which is something every hero needs and there is no shame in it either.'

'Fair enough. It's getting late. Thanks for talking with me.'

'Anytime.'

Throughout the week, the two continued to chat, working through multiple ideas for his support weapon until she pondered on something that hadn't been made yet, but it could work. She searched up monofilament wires and chewed on the idea about them being embedded into a pair of gloves.

She made to design it in the notebook she planned on giving him when she finished implementing most of the ideas she had for him. After some more talking, she sent him the sketch she made of her monofilament wire gloves and the idea surrounding them. He could be like Eraserhead but in his own way.

It took several minutes for him to reply back, but she told him it was just a basic drawing of black gloves with ten wires, five on each hand to manipulate at his leisure. She asked if she could send an email for him, but he told her they would send it together and he could practice and strengthen his fingers in the meantime before they could send the email.

She grinned and sent him several links to solo cat's cradle and how to do it along with multiple video links of string games, much to his pleasure. He thanked her and she replied that she would support him and couldn't wait to see him again.

If she wasn't texting anyone, she spent her time studying the medical files sent to her via email and informing everyone at the clinic that she was fine and to be safe for the Holidays.

* * *

[December 24th]

Izuku decided to spend the day in her pajamas, Inko greeted her with a smile, "Good morning, Izuku."

"Good morning, mom. It's Christmas already."

"No kidding. I know you already have a list for Christmas and considering you have friends, do you want me to buy their gifts for you too?"

"If you could please. I'll get you the list and where to find them. The rest I will order online, I don't want to spend all day out shopping."

"Alright then."

Izuku made to gather a collection of papers that had the name and description of the gifts she had planned to buy for both her friends, teachers, and the Bakugo family, including Katsuki. Despite what he said about her, she couldn't find it within herself to not give him a gift. It was something she always has done, but she would keep him at arm's length until he apologized.

She handed them to her mom who kissed her forehead before she made to eat breakfast with her and before she left to go shopping.

Izuku made to bury herself in blankets on the couch, sipping hot chocolate and made to lose herself in a series of classical cheesy Christmas movies.

* * *

[December 25th]

Izuku woke up with a yawn, stretching out her limbs before she jumped out of bed and made her way into the living room to find her mother who greeted her with her first gift of the day, "Merry Christmas, Izuku."

She kissed her cheek, "Merry Christmas, mom."

She opened her gift and saw it was a beautiful sweater that she had her eye on along with a set of green fingerless training gloves she wanted to buy as she didn't want to borrow Ace's.

"They are wonderful, thank you, mom."

"I'm glad you enjoy them. It took me a while to find them, but your instructions made it easy."

"Good to know. Now sit down, I have to get your present. It's in my closet."

"Okay, okay," She smiled as she took a seat on the couch.

After getting her present, she came back clutching a baby blue present, presenting it to her.

"Thank you, sweetie."

She sat down next to her as she watched Inko slowly open her present to find a pair of books and a collection of bracelets with matching rings that she got on sale.

"They are wonderful, thank you so much, Izuku."

She grinned as her mother kissed and hugged her.

Soon enough her phone buzzed and it continued to throughout the day with multiple greetings and well-wishes from everyone.

Harumi - Good morning and Merry Christmas! I miss you a lot and I can't wait to give you my gift when we meet up with each other again. We'll talk later, but again Merry Christmas.

Ace - Happy Holidays! The week is almost up and you finally head out again, I can't wait to see you. The folks and several of the kids miss you already. Although I told them about the situation they told me to inform you that they will keep an eye out for any shifty people. Tell your mom Happy holidays for me.

Kiddo - Yo, merry Christmas! I can't wait to see you and I hope you and your mom have a great day. Make sure to take care of yourself and celebrate, we will celebrate like mad at Eiichi's after your week at home is over.

Lucy - Merry Christmas! I hope you are doing well along with your mom. The week is almost over and I can't wait to give you a hug, I miss you.

Hitoshi - Happy Holidays! I know you are doing fine since we just talked several hours ago, but I hope you are doing okay along with your mom. I can't wait to see you and my parents wish you happy holidays as well.

Monozaki - Happy Holidays and I hope you are holding up well at home. Take care and be safe, please.

Ray - Happy Holidays. Everything is holding up well over here, although both Kuran and Black miss your presence along with the patients. Take care and rest, you will soon be bouncing around the clinic before any of us know it. Take care and blessings to you and your mother.

Eliza - Merry Christmas! I hope you and your mom are doing okay. I can't wait to see you again!

Katsuki - Hey. Happy Holidays to you and Inko.

Auntie Mi (Mitsuki) - Merry Christmas, little Izu! I can't wait to see you, it's been too fucking long!

Uncle M (Masaru) - Merry Christmas, Izuku. I hope you have a wonderful break and make sure to take care of yourself.

She simply thanked them all and wished them happy holidays.

After several hours, she was going to take a nap before she heard a sharp knock on the door.

She slowly got up, piling a blanket over her shoulders and checked the peephole only to find a young man wearing a delivery uniform holding a present with a clipboard, making her unlock the door and open it.

"Hello?"

"Good day and Happy Holidays. This is from the usual sender."

She saw it was wrapped in purple and green wrapping paper with a fuzzy bow and nodded as she signed for it and thanked the delivery man before closing and locking the door.

It was from him, her father. He always sent her gifts directly on the date of Christmas and her birthday. She made a note to send him a letter tomorrow, thanking him for the gift as she removed the wrapping paper and opened the box. Then she pulled out a well-crafted teddy bear with a letter he wrote. His letters were always hand-written, rather well to the point that it would make experienced calligraphers go green with envy. His writing was just that perfect.

The teddy bear had a box of fancy assorted chocolates stuffed inside, making her smile as she softly thanked him. Even now, she couldn't remember his face or his smile, but wherever he was, she would wish him well on his way.

The last two days of her imposed house arrest went by quickly and that's all she wanted and she couldn't wait to go out with a grin and hug her friends and Eiichi. Although she did stay two more days inside just for her mother's benefit.

* * *

[December 30th]

Izuku woke up with a yawn as before she got dressed and made to drink another Super Gel Dero Doro drink for the medical clinic to get back into the groove of supporting everyone at the clinic.

Before she could change her hair and eye color, there was a knock on the door.

She opened it and she was immediately pulled into a tight hug by Mitsuki Bakugo who had a massive grin on her face.

"Little Izuku! It's been so long! I miss you!"

Izuku let out a bit of a groan and hugged her back, "I miss you too, Aunt Mi! How are you?"

"Just fine. Katsuki's still being a little shit and Masaru says hello."

She nodded as Mitsuki looked into the apartment, "Is Inko with you?"

"In here! Come in, come in!"

Mitsuki let herself in, clutching Izuku to her chest, all the while before she released her.

"Inko!" She squealed

Inko smiled and hugged her before leading her to a table as she fixed her a cup of tea.

"How are you? I wanted to pop by as it has been a while and I wanted to check on you both."

Inko placed the cup before her as Mitsuki took a sip, "We are both fine and it has been an interesting year."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Izuku, do you want to show her?"

"Show me? Show me what?"

Izuku flushed and activated her quirk, making her hands glow green, "I activated my quirk."

The ashy blonde squealed in delight before she stood up to wrap Izuku in a crushing hug that was tighter than the last one.

"Oh, I can't believe it. It must have been quite a shock. When did you get it?"

"It was several months ago, I was walking back home when I smelled something off. I found a person who collapsed and made to help him, I managed to flag down a taxi to take him to the hospital. Apparently, my quirk healed him as he was really injured, apparently have a lot of facial scars and tissue damage. I probably healed him subconsciously at that moment. I guess I'm just a rare case of a late bloomer."

"Either way that's amazing. But how come Katsuki didn't tell me or Masaru about this?"

"Ah...I didn't tell him yet. I wanted it to be a surprise as I wanted to get a grip on it first."

She nodded, "Fair point. But I bet his head will explode. That will be amazing."

She smiled, "Maybe, but can you please keep it a secret until then?"

"Sure, sure."

The conversation between the three lasted a good hour and a half before she left as she wished both Inko and Izuku a good day.

After she left, Izuku changed her hair and eye color before leaving for the clinic after kissing her mother on the cheek. After she finished and was walked back by Eliza who hugged Inko and wished her Happy Holidays, Izuku got changed into more comfortable clothes.

Soon enough, she was sucked into another conversation with Hitoshi as they spoke about their favorite heroes and she showed him the picture she made of Harumi and how she may enjoy it to which he agreed.

The two then got to talking about Hitoshi about what his costume should be. They exchanged ideas as he wanted to be modeled after his favorite hero, Eraserhead, not that she minded, but she wanted something that made him unique as well. They already got the support weapon and how he had been practicing like mad to strengthen his fingers which she hoped to see soon enough.

After that, she began to draw, taking Eraserhead's military pants with a tight, blade, and a bulletproof sleeveless shirt with an oversized neck collar, dark arm protectors and his gloves with wires. She wondered what else could she add to it, but he said it was perfect for now. They would text each other for more ideas.

He helped her with her own hero costume, although he was big on dark colors, he thought her wearing dark long protective stockings that went up to her thighs with military-grade boots would look good on her.

She decided to say a black and emerald green jumpsuit with matching arm supports with a medical sign on her left bicep and a belt of pockets that she can store her hearts and medical supplies in. Then her face, as she would be very noticeable. He didn't want her to change her look as she looked fine enough with just her usual colors and they decided on a facemask with a pair of diamonds to cover her freckles.

After that, they signed off, although Hitoshi's mother was reading the messages and smiled, "So you don't want her to change her face, huh?"

He flushed as his mother hugged as began teasing him, although he accepted it. He knew she wouldn't let it go for a while, his father while being laid back was just as bad as his mother when it came to teasing him.

* * *

[Bakugo Household]

Mitsuki came home with a grin, 'I can't believe she has a quirk, well, I guess there must be some late bloomers, not everyone can get there's between four and five. But I'm happy for her. The girl deserves it along with her friends.'

When she entered her home, her husband greeted her, "How was your day, dear?"

She jumped on the couch beside him and snuggled up to him, "I spent the day with Inko and Izuku."

"Oh, that's nice. How are they?"

"Inko is fine and happy and Izuku is still a sweet girl and we talked about how her year was. She even got a bunch of new friends."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yep. They are all very nice and she met them just by chance. They have been nothing but good to her."

"Well, it's good to know that she is doing well, Katsuki hasn't talked about her in years."

She nodded, "I wonder why, but you should know that she's actually volunteering at a medical clinic and does a lot of help for them."

"Good for her, she's always a smart girl. I guess she wants to be a doctor or something?"

"I wouldn't say she gave up her dream of being a hero just yet. She just decided to go about it in a different way."

"Well, I wish her nothing but the best."

As the pair continued to talk, Katsuki was listening from the shadows about how his parents continued to talk about Izuku and how she was doing without him.

He didn't like it, he didn't like how he felt about the entire situation considering it made him feel like a bitter bitch about the whole thing. He knew despite not wanting to admit it that Izuku wouldn't want to stay in his shadow forever. Especially when she had people who wouldn't ignore her or treat her as an eyesore. They would care for her, something he hadn't done since they were little.

* * *

[December 31st]

In a lavish mansion that resided in the distance, surrounded by nature, the mansion was bright with multi-colored lights tinting the windows. Inside the mansion was every luxury a person could get and multiple other items. Underneath the mansion, however, was a basement that was made into a torture chamber.

Nui was stripped naked and chained in the middle of the room with hooks embedded into his biceps and forearms in an awkward way that caused more pain, while the rest of his body was exposed. His eyepatch was removed, showing a stitched up eye socket, he was covered in violent bruises, whip marks, cuts, and burns.

***Crack!* *Crack!***

The blond let out a violent giggle as he felt the blood wept from his wounds before a sigh rang out, "Oh Nui, what am I going to do with you?"

He gave a grin as he watched a tall figure of his torturer and his foster father come out of the shadows, "Papa..."

The man had silver hair with multicolored strands underneath, maroon-colored eyes, snow-white skin as he wore a white pinstriped suit that was opened to the top of his stomach and a pair of polished matching loafers.

"It's not like you to fail."

"No...It's not. I had to play with her for a bit and she's a bit...resilient."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Hmph, explain."

"I saw her exiting the school building and waited for the right opportunity before I pulled her in an alley and introduced myself. She was...being a bit mean so I gave her a bit of a smack. She didn't fall unconscious as many others did and even stayed awake after I punched her. She's a lot more resilient than the brutish monkeys strutting around nowadays."

"I see...But you only punched and slapped her once?"

"She's a feisty one, but before I could knock her out, she fired a heart at me and it exploded. I wasn't damaged by it considering that she missed, but the attack created a lot of noise and I had to escape, sadly." He finished softly

The man rubbed his chin, "Well, this just piques my interest. But we will keep her on the backburner for now. I'll have one of the grunts keep an eye on her and you get to stay here for the next two hours and think about what you have done."

"Of course, Papa."

He left the basement as the man slowly walked up the massive stairway and towards his office on the top floor, surrounded by windows. His assistant trailed after him from the shadows from behind until they entered his office.

His assistant stayed in the shadows, waiting for any order her savior had for her. The man walked towards one of the restrained individuals struggling as he pulled up a restrained middle-aged man by his shirt and raised a hand over his face, red fibers formed between his fingers.

Panic raced through every inch of his body before everything went dark for the man.

* * *

[Midoriya Residence]

Izuku had just finished taking a bath and got dressed in a pair of dark-washed jeans with a green t-shirt before she stood in front of her mirror and made to brush her hair. After brushing her hair it turned a deep red after that she put on her eye-changing contacts, blinking several times, switching through multiple colors only to settle on a plum purple.

Then she put on some foundation and made to cover her freckles before she double-checked that everything was in place before making her way into the living room to find her mother resting on the couch. She turned hearing her footsteps only to stiffen before she recognized her.

"Ah, are you going out?"

She nodded, "Yes. I will be right back, I ran out pens and pencils."

Inko gave a bit of giggle, "Very well. Be safe."

She kissed her cheek before making her way out of the apartment, keeping an eye out and made sure to avoid standing or walking too close to alleys.

[City Limits of Musutafu]

She just entered a small corner store with basic essentials and bought several packs of pens and pencils and just got her change. After telling the clerk goodbye and made to go home to rest only for her ears to catch the sounds of a fight. And it wasn't just any fight, it was a hero fighting a villain.

Izuku found herself drawn to the quickly-building crowd of people and made her way to the front as she watched the scene before her.

It was a C-rank hero Snarlin' Leo brawling against a villain that looked to be a mixture between King Kong and a terraformer. It didn't help that the villain had a hostage in his grip, a young woman that looked to be an office worker but she looked extremely uncomfortable. It was a toss-up if she was going to burst into tears, shit herself or faint and Izuku wouldn't blame her if the woman did all three.

Izuku made to observe everything she could before to write in her notebook when she returned home. Soon enough the fight ended with the villain losing, but it wasn't as crystal clean as everyone would have liked when Leo landed a disorienting finishing blow on the villain which released the captive, but it ripped off the woman's leg as they fell.

Gravity and how she fell awkwardly on the hard ground did not help her situation, the vile snap of bones caused the poor woman to scream and weep in agony. She was losing blood quickly from the shock and her missing leg. Her arms were broken from trying to break her fall. It was a very sad scene to behold as multiple medics and several sidekicks made to secure the area along with restraining the villain.

But, as they were doing that, Izuku felt her body move of its' own accord, tuning out and brushing past several sidekicks, medics, and adults that tried to pull her back and called her to fall back. But Izuku was only focused on the downed woman and her sobbing. When she came close enough for the woman to notice, before she could speak, Izuku activated her white heart and fired it into the woman's body, stopping the flow of pain, causing the woman to stare at her with wide golden eyes as the remaining set of tears produced continued to flow down her cheeks unhindered.

Izuku then got to work, her hands glowing a deep green and the glow remained on the remainder of the woman's leg before she softly excused herself for ruining her outfit and tore off the sleeves of her jacket, showing the limp, broken forms of her arms that would make anyone wince, but Izuku gave her a small smile and healed them. The bones mended before her eyes, much her shock and how good she felt, then Izuku repeated the same action with the other arm.

Then she turned her focus to the woman's leg, practically regrowing the limb entirely, the muscles, tendons, nerves, and blood vessels before the skin finally mended over it, leaving it to be completely healed. The entire block was silent as people stared at Izuku and the woman along with the woman's discarded leg that was clearly several feet away from the pair.

Even the villain that used to be struggling in his restraints was silent and compliant as Izuku softly asked, "Can you move your leg?"

The woman did as she asked, moving it with ease before the tears came, everything was fine as if she hadn't experienced the loss of her leg mere moments ago.

Izuku smiled at her and helped her to her feet before helping her get to one of the medics who took her into their arms before she stepped back, grabbing her bag. Izuku just realized what she had done, but she could only thank her lucky stars that she had her disguise on.

'Everyone was going to scold her for this.'

The heroes and medical staff could only stare at her before she raised a hand, "Be safe, everyone and I hope you feel better ma'am!"

Then she turned and raced away as several others made to ice the woman's severed leg while the rest called for her to stop but Izuku quickly ran out of sight. Conversations made the air tremble before someone in the crowd recorded the entire scene of the villain tearing off the woman's leg and Izuku healing the woman to perfect health.

It was soon posted on several online video sites and social media was raging that there was a mystery girl with an OP healing quirk, the video was soon seen by multiple people that had many ideas about the girl with such a powerful quirk and so began the hunt for the mysterious healer with no name.

* * *

**Ending the chapter! Oh, Izuku, that acting without thinking will get you in trouble, but it fits you so well. And how will that fit? How will people react to seeing someone with such a powerful healing quirk? See you next time on Gentle & Fierce, What a Combo!**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Jerrend - Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy it. And well, we will see, won't we?**

**renatoragnan4 - Yep, but its' my own twist on it.**

**Perseus12 - Yeah, he needs to do some heavy apologizing but where and when to do it is what Katsuki has to face. Along with the fact that Izuku having her own support system instead of just relying on him is playing onto his doubts that she doesn't need him anymore. His ego and his insecurities will haunt him, but the full force of his insecurities will hit him hard later on when he finds out Izuku has her quirk, but not in a way you would expect.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Pawn or Queen?**

* * *

Izuku ran as fast as she could from the crowd until she was sure she was out of sight of the people calling after her to stop. She stepped into one of the random shops for a breather as she clutched her bag from the shop against her chest.

She sighed as she leaned against the cool wall to straighten out her mind.

She didn't regret helping that woman and could only hope that she got proper help and her leg had no complications. She knew that she regrew all the bones, nerves, and blood vessels correctly. Muscles were easy to manage and regenerate, but the woman would probably be hungry and tired for a while.

'It's good I drank the Super Gel Dero Doro Drink yesterday or else, I would have been worn out.'

After waiting for a bit, she stepped out of the shop and quickly made her way home, silently wishing for the woman to recover quickly in the care of the health professionals. When she finally made it home, Inko turned to greet her, "I'm glad you made it home safely."

She smiled, "Yeah..."

Inko stared at her for a moment, "Did something happen?"

She dug the tip of her shoe into the floor as she looked away from her.

Inko stood up, crossing her arms, "Izuku Midoriya..."

She squeaked, "There was a fight between a hero and villain near the store where I bought all my stuff and the villain took a person hostage who took a nasty fall and got their leg ripped off when the hero defeated them."

Her mom stared at her for a long moment, "...You healed her, didn't you?"

She slowly nodded, "She was crying and it was so terrible, I couldn't just leave her there. She was bleeding out and I acted because she was already going into shock and if I didn't step in, it might have been too late. I just couldn't help it."

Inko sighed and pulled her into a hug, "At least you changed your hair and eyes, but please, please, keep your head down for now. And refrain from using your current set of colors. The creep is still out there."

Izuku hugged her back, "I'll be careful okay. I promise. I'm sorry I made you worry."

She rubbed her hair, "I'm not mad about that, you did the right thing, it's just that people are mad for special quirks, especially yours. Considering you healed that woman to full health, her leg included, they will probably be on the hunt for you and God knows what some have in store with a quirk like yours."

A sigh tumbled out of lips, "I know. It will die down, soon."

"Hopefully..."

Inko settled back down on the couch as Izuku made to make them both some tea as the older woman could feel a headache coming.

* * *

As the days continued to pass, people have been going mad since the incident at Musutafu, the woman who Izuku healed was finally released from the hospital after a week. She was given a series of physical exams, but it all came out that she was perfectly healthy, if not a bit tired and recovering from the shock of what she experienced. The woman still couldn't believe she had her leg, especially since the feeling of having it ripped from her body was still so fresh in her mind.

She didn't think that she would ever forget such a horrible thing, but the girl. That girl who gave her leg back, her quirk felt so nice, all the pain she felt was gone in an instant as if she turned off a switch inside until it was flipped back on again.

Several doctors were still running tests on her old leg and it was surreal, even when she was scooped up into the arms of her husband and her children, they still couldn't believe it. Even when they saw her severed old leg and her new one, they were shocked shitless. When they were asked about the young woman who helped her, each one swore up and down that they didn't know a young woman with those features or her type of quirk. Especially in the video that was now circling the internet and social media. But if they ever got the chance to meet her again, they would be sure to thank her personally.

Izuku could only sigh from the relative safety of her own bedroom, people were going mad trying to find the girl with red hair and plum-colored eyes. It was a bit disturbing to see people going mad over her quirk over social media.

'Oh my...'

* * *

[With Harumi]

She was quickly making her way down the sidewalk, avoiding people going about their day as her hands were stuffed into her pockets to protect them from the cold air. Her headphones were resting around her neck as she was listening to Shadows by Lindsey Stirling.

Soon she reached her destination and made her way inside, stepping into line and glanced at the menu and the cashier doing their job before allowing her mind to wander for a bit. Then she was finally at the front and she ordered a hot chocolate and a sweet bun, after paying, she waited for them to call her so she looked for a good seat at the corner of the cafe that was empty.

When they finally did, she got what she paid for and made her way to her seat, sipping her drink as she scrolled through social media. Then saw a video that was racking up views in the thousands, well past a million now.

She pressed play and watched, it was shaky at the start but it was of a girl kneeling over a woman that looked to be sobbing with her face flushed, then shock was shown clear across her face as the girl kneeling beside her ripped off the sleeves of her top and healed her broken arms, then healed her entire leg.

She knew that green glow from anywhere.

'Thank God she changed her hair and eyes. Oh, Izuku...'

* * *

[The Basilisk Dojo]

Ace had just finished practicing and made to take a shower after he had done son, he made his way into his living room to find his mother, Juliette Kuyo, a tiny silver-blonde woman with English blood running through her veins, with a pair of bright purple-blue eyes with skin as light as porcelain. She was wearing a simple dark blue sundress with pockets and she was reading a book on the couch.

She looked up at him in the archway and smiled, "Hello, little Ace."

He huffed at her with a smile, he knew he would never shake off that nickname she gave him ever since he could remember. He would always be her little Ace, no matter how old he got or how he towered over her along with his father.

Walking over to her, leaning down so she could kiss his cheek and hug him. After she released him, he took a spot beside her as she made to finish her book as Ace made to look through his phone.

As they basked in the silence for a moment, she quipped, "What is your father doing now?"

"He should be wrapping up his last class soon and then he'll come by for a snack before going back to clean up."

"Well, if I miss him, please tell him, his snack is on the countertop."

"Will do."

As he scrolled through social media, he saw that he got a notification and clicked on it. It was a video that was shared by one of his classmates that is the practical information broker of the entire school.

He frowned and observed the video that was quickly picking up traction and he saw her, making him stiffen.

His mother saw him stiffen and scooched closer to him and asked, "Are you okay, Ace?"

He didn't speak for a moment as she looked at his phone screen and saw the video.

"Did you see something that scared you?"

"It's nothing."

She frowned, making him reassure her, "It's not. It's really nothing, I promise."

She decided to let it go, for now, he would tell her later.

He stood up and made his way to the privacy of his bedroom as he turned on his computer and saw the video again to confirm his thoughts and sighed, it was her. Different hair and eye color, but it was her.

'Izu, the hell were you thinking?'

* * *

[With Kiddo]

She yawned as she made herself comfortable on the couch in her pajamas as she scrolled through her social media as she fiddled with the remote flicking through her playlist. Then she after finding the song she wanted, she allowed it to play through the house.

Then she went through Youtube to find a video that was taken recently but was collecting views like hotcakes.

She let it play and saw all the comments under it.

No way this is real?

This is staged!

I was there, she came out of the crowd while people were trying to pull her back!

She's so fucking hot! I bet she's busty!

Who is she?

That's so cool! Her quirk must be healing?

The woman's leg got ripped off! You can see the tendons and everything! Nasty...

The villain's so fucking scary!

Who is this girl?

Is she a hero in training?

No, she must be a new vigilante that cropped up somewhere.

She could be a new villain that decided to show a bit of mercy on the woman.

Multiple debates were quickly swallowing the comment section and Kiddo could only look at the video in shock and the clear image of her friend waving and giving a nervous grin to the unknown cameraman.

"Oh, shit..."

* * *

[Yakiniku Dining]

Lucy was eating her fill in a booth, her phone at her side as she savored the flavors on the plate before her.

'This is a good place for Kiddo and Ace, they'll love the food here.'

When a waiter came over to check on her, she asked, "Can I get more eggrolls?"

"I think you mean the lumpia?"

"Yes. I keep forgetting the name, sorry."

"Don't worry. they will be out soon. They are making a fresh batch right now."

"Sweet. Can I get a refill, as well?"

"Of course. A cream soda, right?"

"Yes, thank you."

As he made to fulfill her request, she continued to eat only for her ears to pick up a conversation about a girl with a healing quirk.

'Hmm, strange.'

* * *

[With Hitoshi]

He yawned as he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he made his way into a store as he needed to buy a new pair of earbuds since his last ones just broke the other day. When he picked out a pair of purple ones and entered the line to pay.

As he waited he heard a pair of guys converse behind him, "Have you seen it, dude?"

"Seen what?"

"The video about the chick with the healing quirk!"

"Oh yeah, I saw it. Some people say it's fake."

"Well, I believe it."

"You'd believe anything as long as there's a girl involved."

"Well, she's cute tho."

"Is she?"

"A red-head."

"Nice."

"Yeah, I'm just wondering who she is. Her quirk was amazing. People are going nuts trying to find out who this girl is."

"Really?"

"Yep, she healed the woman who got injured by a villain with a green glow as if it was nothing. The woman got her leg ripped off and then next she's standing up with her new leg as if she hadn't gotten hurt in the first place."

Hitoshi tried not to stiffen as he heard those words, 'Green glow?'

When it was his turn to pay, he did and left as he pulled out his phone, staring at the picture he took with her grinning next to him as a wallpaper.

'It's you, isn't it?'

* * *

[With Envdeavor]

He had just finished the patrol of his sector, he made his way back to his agency to find his sidekicks working and doing their jobs before he overheard one of them, a new recruit he noted talking about something he saw.

He made himself look busy as he listened to the new recruit talk about a girl with an OP healing quirk that was able to heal a victim of a villain attack. The woman's arms and legs were broken along with her an entire leg that was ripped off when Snarlin' Leo put the villain down.

Then the girl strolled out of the crowd and heals all of her injuries as if they were nothing.

Endeavor frowned and made his way to his office, telling his secretary that he is not to be disturbed for the next hour.

She gave a low bow, "Yes, sir."

He nodded at her agreement and made his way inside, sat in his seat and booted up his computer. Finding the video wasn't hard considering that it was popular and the incident was recent, apparently happening in Musutafu. There is no information about the girl yet, but people have been searching for any hint of her.

When he started the video, it was shaky but he knew what he saw and the girl healing the woman and the complete regeneration of the woman's leg and the restoration of the woman's arms that were once broken.

He stared at the video, focusing on the girl who looked to be around his youngest son's age and thought that having her in his family would raise his name to new heights. After saving the video, he made plans to find her and arrange a quirk marriage proposal with his son, a powerful healing quirk with his son's quirk would be amazing.

'She will be perfect.'

[Todoroki Household]

Shoto was taking a break from working out, Enji would know if he skipped out on doing his routine and would work him over with his quirk for weeks if he did slack off. As if being in the same area of the man wasn't mind-numbing and rage-inducing enough. Spending any time with the man who destroyed his family all for the sake of taking All Might's number one spot. And since he couldn't do it himself, he created his siblings and himself to do it for him.

Only God knew how much pain his mother had to go through dealing with the brute only to finally stop with him. It only added a layer of patheticness to the man's already miserable, overbearing personality. Even if he was a somewhat good hero who did his job, he was more a villain than the pro hero the public proclaimed him to be.

After he took a shower and had a towel resting on his head to dry his hair, he took a seat on the couch in his living room before he sneezed.

His sister came over with a napkin, "Are you coming down with something?"

He shook his head, "No. I shouldn't be, I'm fine."

"Alright, but we are having soba noddles. He'll probably be out late with hero work, so let's just enjoy the day."

He gave her a small half-smile, "Yeah."

* * *

[With All Might]

The blond man just entered an alley to get away from the public's eye as he had just run out of time after he had just apprehended a villain. Soon enough, he was in his skinny form, he could feel the wound on his side ache as he needed to take shallow breaths so his bloody cough wouldn't trigger and startle the people surrounding him.

Nothing was more annoying, despite their good intentions of a worried mother or a medical professional trying to take him to the hospital or diagnose him wherever he went. He let out a sigh as he made to go into a store to buy something to eat and find a place to relax for a moment.

When he got a bag of meat buns, he made to savor it slowly and entered a cafe to relax, as the light buzz of low conversations coaxed him into a slight trance of hovering between the state of conscious and unconscious.

Then he overheard something, causing him to blink as he fully entered the realm of conscience. The conversation spoke of a teenager regrowing a woman's leg after it got torn off by a villain.

The thought intrigued him, despite it seeming unnatural even in today's standards.

'Someone with a powerful healing quirk? Could the teenager have a quirk like that of Recovery Girl's own?'

He pulled out his phone and made to contact Recovery Girl about the rumor about a teenager with a healing quirk that supposedly healed a woman who lost her leg.

He didn't expect to see an entire essay about the situation and how she was trying to find them, but no one knows who they are. All she knows is that the girl looks to be in her early teen years and with such a quirk, it would only get better and refined in time. She hoped to find her soon and would keep him posted and told him to come in for a check-up soon.

* * *

[Ragyo's Office]

Nui was leaning over his father's shoulder as they watched the video that was causing a lot of squabbling among the people. Ragyo was leaning back in his chair, his marron-colored eyes boring into the screen as he burned the video into his mind. Once the video finished, he rewound the video until it showed a clear picture of Izuku, helping the woman stand on her newly-formed leg.

"That's her?"

Nui smiled, "It has to be, but she looks nothing like she does in the video. She has freckles on both cheeks with emerald green hair and matching eyes. Not red hair with plum eyes."

"Hmph. She possibly had to find measures to change her appearance to go outside, you must have scared her when you confronted her the other day."

He pouted, "But she has a lot of potential and power in that quirk of hers. To be able to regrow someone's leg and possibly other injuries like that could be a boost for us."

"Yes. It could be. But for now, let us wait and continue to observe."

He got up and made his way out of his office, leaving Nui to do what he wanted.

He made his way into his lab to find his group of scientists hard at work and in a liquid-filled container placed in the middle of the room was a figure clad in white, restrained and on their knees.

[Think of Aizen in his 'chrysalis' state with the Hogyoku]

'Soon...Very soon.'

* * *

In a low-light bar, a young man with a severed hand resting on his face was staring intently at the video that had caused a riot through the internet. He scratched at his neck, leave a slight cut from his nails.

A man surrounded by shadows continued to polish bar glasses without a word continued to watch him.

[Elsewhere]

A man was wearing a dark suit was staring at a large screen that illuminated the room, the man was staying in. He was sitting in a comfortable chair with several pieces of medical equipment that were stationed behind him.

He watched the video the good doctor sent him about an interesting quirk, he would like to have. Then he saw that the girl healed the woman's broken arms and ripped-off leg as if they were mere bruises. Then he paused the video on the section of the video where they showed the full image of the girl. He enhanced the image, focusing on the girl's face.

The man stared at the image for a long time as it stirred something inside of him that he long since buried after he left her.

'It couldn't be you, could it?'

* * *

[Midoriya Residense]

She changed her looks once again and Inko just fiddled with her hair as she wanted her to stay home, but both of them knew that she had enough time at home. Izuku felt as if she was going to spend any more time at home, she was going to go crazy.

Soon enough, Monozaki texted her, saying that he was outside her door, making Inko check before she opened it to greet him.

He greeted them and told Inko she would be back before sunset.

She held him to that she gave her daughter a hug as she watched them leave and told them to be careful.

Izuku nodded as she closed the door behind her as the pair walked to the clinic.

As they walked, Kuran looked at her, "You've been doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess you've heard or seen what has been going on?"

"That people have been going crazy over your quirk, even though they don't know it's you? Yeah, we all know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, Izuku. It's just the crazy guy is still out there we don't want anything to happen to you. I'm just glad you changed your look and hid your freckles to prevent people from recognizing you. But someone will connect the dots and I'm pretty sure your friends already have."

"Yeah..."

He ruffled her hair, making her look at her, "You did the right thing, though."

"Thank you, sir. I know I was out of line, I couldn't just leave her there to bleed out like that."

He nodded, "I know. You want to help others. That's a good trait to have and with your quirk, you may feel it's your responsibility to do exactly that, but you need to realize Izuku that you cannot save everyone. There will be few that will slip through your fingers and it will hurt, but you need to remember that you are a human. You make mistakes and we all have the time when we go on past this life. If you get hung up on those you cannot save, it will crush you."

She sucked on her lower lip before nodded, "Yes, sir. I understand."

He smiled at her, "Come on. Ray and Eliza have missed you."

She smiled and continued to walk side by side with him and soon they were at the clinic. Eliza wrapped her up in a hug, while Ray made to make light conversation as she made her way back to her desk.

The shift started off as peaceful as it should, helping out with multiple patients until she had to go back before the sunset with Eliza who was walking her back. Keeping an eye out until they finally arrived and she told her to just be safe and to have a good evening to both her and Inko before she left.

After eating dinner with her mom, she checked her phone to see that she had gotten text messages.

Hitoshi - Hey, was that you...in the video? You know, healing the woman who got her leg torn off? Well, there's a high chance it is you, but anything to say?

Ace - You really are troublesome, you know that? Did you help that woman?

Lucy - Yeah, hey. Did you see that video?

Kiddo - You healed the lady didn't ya? And I thought I was the one that was supposed to get into trouble.

Harumi - You are going to give me gray hair here. That was you in the video, wasn't it?

She answered them all the same way, saying that yes, she was the girl in the video and no she didn't mean to do it, but she couldn't just leave the woman to bleed out while she could help her. And that she would explain when they all met up again.

They more or less accepted her answer as she wanted to turn in early. When she put her phone to charge as she made to get changed and ready for bed. After she snuggled under her blankets she knew the next semester was coming up soon, but she hoped it was peaceful.

* * *

**Ending the chapter! Merry Christmas everyone! I hope all of you have a great holiday celebrating it as you want. Take care, please! Sorry for the short chapter, but this is getting back into the semester and I have something planned later maybe one or two chapters after this one if they work out well. This is just the reaction of a new healing quirk surfacing, powerful quirks would easily catch public attention. Such is the case with Hawks, not spoiling if you haven't gotten that far, yet.**

**Also to celebrate the holidays, I recommend this song: You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch - Lindsey Stirling ft. Sabrina Carpenter. A revamp of a timeless classic, that's what this song is, with someone who could be Jessica Rabbit in real life, not taking into count that she has blonde hair.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews!**

**Hikari Nova - Already PM'd you about your review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**yachiru-chan92 - Thank you and I hope you will enjoy this one.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx - I'm glad you do.**

**Midnight Angels Say GoodNight - When she goes over her calorie intake to the point that it will take a toll on her body, her quirk can cause her body to overheat from burning through her energy and calorie reserves. So yeah, she can get quirk exhaustion along with being overheated but the Super Gel Dero Doro drink cancels out most of her quirk exhaustion but not the overheating due to the stress of her quirk taking a toll. She needs to build up her stamina and endurance for that. And so am I, trust me.**

**renatoragnan4 - Well, wait and see.**

**Pri-Chan1410 - I'm glad you enjoy it and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Horus369 - I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**zolmos - I don't really know what to make of that, to be honest.**

**Guest#1 - Sorry but no. They aren't the same.**

**Perseus12 - Izuku hasn't met All Might yet, but she will for the first time soon enough. But not now. And Katsuki will have to deal with the actions he had made and Izuku growing into her own person. Anyways, people are going to be looking for the person with the OP healing quirk so now is the reaction to that. Thanks for the review!**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
